The Road Queen
by R. Joseph Polito
Summary: Adora is captured by a mysterious bounty hunter. But this strange biker woman is more than what she seems. Who is The Road Queen? What does she want? Whose side is she really on? [T for language and violence] Story Complete
1. Encounter at Middlepoint

**Chapter 1: Encounter at Middlepoint**

The sun was shining down brightly on Etheria. A deceptive calm before the inevitable storm of the next Horde attack. On a day like this one could easily forget that the world was locked in the middle of a civil war.

She-Ra stepped out of the glowing dimensional portal, ran her hands through her golden blonde hair, and breathed in the fresh air. The mighty "Princess of Power" had just returned from a hard battle on Eternia. A battle that would have resulted in universal Armageddon had it been lost. It had been a close call, and she had come close to death many times during the struggle, but in the end she, her family and friends had been victorious and now it was time for life to get back to normal. Or as normal as life ever got for the young princess.

"Well, no one to meet us," She-Ra said to her unicorn companion Swift Wind. "After all we went through the last couple days, I'd almost welcome a nice old Horde attack right about now."

Swift Wind neighed, "As long as I never see those Cobra scoundrels again, I'll be satisfied."

She-Ra laughed and stroked Swift Wind's mane. "You feeling up for a flight?"

"Always. Where are we going?"

"To find Sea Hawk of course," She-Ra said, climbing onto his back.

"So you're really going through with this?"

"I have to," she said softly. "I've put this off for too long."

Swift Wind spread his wings and took off into the sky. A moment later a hover bike emerged from the forest canopy and began pursuing them at a distance.

_It's about time you got back, She-Ra, _the mysterious biker thought. _I let you go last time, but I won't be denied any longer. I've waited too long to let anything stand in my way now._

Meanwhile, several miles away inside the Fright Zone, trouble was brewing.

"Just who are you that you think you can come into my throne room uninvited?" Hordak shouted.

"I am Horde Inspector Caries," the woman before him said. "And you'd better learn some respect for the uniform, or it will reflect poorly on you with Horde Prime!"

"Inspector?" Hordak snorted in doubt. "I wasn't told of any inspector coming. And besides, Horde Prime always sends Inspector Darkney to check up on me!"

"Darkney decided he wants nothing to do with you ever again," Caries said. "After what happened to him the last few times he was here I can't say I blame him."

"Yes," Hordak said, remembering. "The Rebellion captured him and sent an imposter to spy on me. How do I know you aren't another miserable rebel?"

"If you doubt me so much, why don't you just call Horde Prime and have him confirm it?"

Hordak paused briefly. There were few things that frightened him, but Horde Prime was right on the top of that list. He knew if this woman truly was an inspector, Horde Prime would not be happy that he had bothered him. True she did look the part. She wore the blue and sliver uniform of a Horde inspector. She certainly had the facial expressions of one, from her glaring purple eyes to her curled sneer. Even her pointed ears twitched in the impatient way so common among the Horde's high-ranking officials. However, if she was a rebel spy and he didn't check, he'd be in even worse trouble with Horde Prime. Finally though, he decided it was better to play it safe.

"Very well," he said, trying to sound fierce. "I'm calling your bluff." Hordak punched in the proper code on his televiwer and in less than a minute he was speaking to the smoke obscured form of the supreme Horde emperor. Just as he feared though, the evil lord was not happy to be bothered.

"Of course Caries is a real inspector!" Horde Prime shouted. "And you'd better show her the same respect you'd show to me Hordak, or the consequences will be very unpleasant!"

"Forgive me, Horrible One," Hordak quivered. "I wasn't expecting any inspector so I thought that…"

"Of course you weren't expecting her!" the emperor bellowed. "This is a surprise inspection. If you knew that Caries was coming you'd have straitened everything up before she got there, and once she left you'd go back to slacking off. I needed to catch you off guard, to see how you are truly handling things."

"Yes, of course. Very clever mighty one," Hordak said. "I assure you though, you'll be very pleased with the report."

Horde Prime leaned forward, though he still remained obscured by shadows. Suddenly his massive mechanical hand protruded out of the view screen and pointed down at Hordak. Horde Prime had purposely had this program installed in all Horde televiewers to help scare his subordinates into obedience. In actuality it was merely a hologram projection but it looked so solid and realistic that it always made whoever was facing it cower in terror.

"Remember Hordak," he growled menacingly, "while Caries is there she is my eyes and ears. And when she speaks, she speaks for me. You will follow any order she gives you, without question, as though it was my own. Understand?"

"Yes Your Evilness!"

Horde Prime's hand retreated into the screen, which faded to black. Hordak simply sat in silence catching his breath and gathering his thoughts. Only when Caries cleared her throat in an attention grabbing way did he look back to her.

"Well then," she said crossing her arms and grinning with an all too smug look, "Now that we've got that settled, shall we get down to business?"

"Of course Inspector," Hordak said, struggling to maintain his dignity and resisting the urge to wipe Caries' arrogant smirk off her face with a laser cannon. "Allow me to show you around personally."

_This is just what I don't need right now_, he thought. _How could things possibly get any worse? No, I'd better not ask that. I don't want to find out._

"There it is," She-Ra said to Swift Wind as they flew over. "Middlepoint. Land in that alley. We don't want to attract attention."

Discretion was wise while visiting Middlepoint. The port city sat directly on the border between the Horde controlled territory and the free kingdom of Bright Moon. Half the village lay in each area.

The people of Middlepoint had declared it a neutral territory and offered no support or resistance to either Hordesman or Rebel. Being a neutral seaport village, Middlepoint had a way of attracting the worst types of scum and lowlifes on Etheria. It was best to keep a low profile, avoid any unnecessary encounters, and adopt a "don't ask don't tell" policy on people's allegiances.

After landing and making sure no one was around She-Ra pulled out her sword and quietly spoke, "Let the power return," transforming herself back into Princess Adora. However, since Adora was leader of the Great Rebellion, further concealment was required.

Adora managed to stealthily gain the attention of a nearby vendor and tossed him a few coins in exchange for a hooded cloak. With her identity hidden Adora set out into the streets.

"You might as well head back to the camp Spirit," Adora whispered to her steed. "I don't know how long I'll be."

"Are you sure you want to stay here alone?"

"I can take care of myself, don't worry. And I won't be alone once I find Sea Hawk. Go on now."

Spirit hesitated a moment but then turned and galloped out of town towards Whispering Woods. Once he was gone, Adora headed towards a decrepit looking building located near the wharf knowing it would be the best place to locate her beloved pirate.

"The Shady Pub" was just that: a shady pub. The multiple owners (the deed had passed though many hands for various reasons most of which involved violence or gambling or both) had given the establishment many different names. It had become difficult to keep track of its current title so most took to referring to it simply as "the shady pub in Middlepoint". Eventually one of the owners decided to simply adopt the description as the actual name and it had remained so ever since (despite several more changes of management).

Adora remembered her mother Marlena telling her about a bar scene in a story from her world called "Star Wars". Adora felt as though she were in that scene as she entered the pub and made her way cautiously to the bar, avoiding eye contact with any of the beings from multiple races. A beautiful young woman like herself looked completely out of place and in truth, had it not been for Sea Hawk, Adora would not have dared enter.

"It's a cesspool of slime and scoundrels," Sea Hawk had said. "But it's the only place in Etheria to get a good mug of Saurian ale."

Saurian ale was a rarely found drink and consumed even more rarely. It had been made by the Saurian Warriors for the purpose of increasing the strength of their energy breaths. The proof was incredibly high and said to be capable of burning a hole through one's stomach. Only the toughest or most foolish of men would dare consume it. It should go without saying that Adora never partook of the drink herself, but she was well aware of Sea Hawk's fondness for it.

Adora sat down on one of the bar stools and whispered to the bartender who had his back to her. "Psst. Hey, Jasper."

Jasper turned at the sound of his name and grinned when he saw the cloaked young woman before him. Jasper was the current owner of "The Shady Pub". He was a stout little man with a thick bushy beard that acted in contrast to his balding head. Despite his deep gruff voice he was actually a kind-hearted man and, though he kept it secret, he was a supporter of the Great Rebellion. Adora and Sea Hawk knew him well. In addition to their visits to "The Shady Pub" Jasper also occasionally smuggled supplies into Whispering Woods including various bottles of his finest drinks, which helped boost moral in the rebel camp.

"Well, 'aven't seen you 'ere in a while, darlin'," Jasper said in his heavy accent. He used the term 'darling' both as form of affection and to avoid using Adora's name less someone be eavesdropping.

"I've been a little tied up lately," Adora whispered. "I'm looking for Sea Hawk have you seen him?"

Jasper shook his head. "Not t'day but I 'spect ter soon. Bin in 'ere the last few days 'round this time. Should be showin' up any minute if ya wanna wait."

Adora nodded and turned her head slightly towards the door to watch for Sea Hawk without making it obvious she was watching the door. Her attention was drawn back a moment later as Jasper set a full mug in front of her.

"S'on me darlin'"

"Oh no I couldn't…" she began.

"Don' worry 'bout it. Yer the only customer I have that even drinks sarsaparillas. Just gonna go ter waste otherwise."

Adora smiled and took a sip knowing it would be useless trying to change his mind. Besides the drink felt rather refreshing and helped calm her nerves, which were on end because of the unusually large crowd.

A movement at the door called her attention back but it wasn't Sea Hawk who entered. In fact it wasn't even a man but rather a young woman. Adora was only able to get a glimpse of her small figure and a flash of lavender hair before the stranger stepped into the shadowy corners of the pub and sat down with her back to the bar. Nevertheless there was something familiar about her that kept Adora's attention. Something in the back of the young princess' mind told her that she had seen the strange woman in the black coat before.

"Saurian ale comin' up sir," Jasper said behind Adora snapping her mind back to the present.

"Hawk!"

Adora turned around with a smile expecting to see her pirate love but gasped and fell backwards off her stool in shock as she found herself face to face not with Sea Hawk, but with the armored figure of a Saurian Warrior. What had shocked her even more than the sight of the reptilian hunter was the fact that she knew him.

"Saurod!"


	2. Two Bounties, One Head

**Chapter 2: Two Bounties; One Head**

It was hard to imagine how Adora had not noticed Saurod until now. He didn't exactly blend in with the crowd being that he was a large lizard like humanoid decked out in copper colored battle armor and a foreboding breath mask. The Saurian Warrior stared at Adora in silence a moment. He seemed momentarily confused and surprised that she had recognized him. Adora found herself wishing she had remained silent. Perhaps then he would not have seen her. Now Saurod was sizing up Adora as though trying to decide if she would offer him any challenge. Jasper took this opportunity to slink away into a far dark corner behind the bar where he hoped he would go unnoticed.

"I know you don't I?" Saurod said finally. "Yes, you are Randor's young one, Adora. I can smell it in your blood."

"And you're one of Skeletor's cronies. What does the old bonehead want on Etheria this time?"

Saurod let out a low growl that made Adora loose some of her courage.

"Nothing at the moment as far as I know. I am here on my own without his knowledge. Not that it's any of his business what I do."

Saurod, like most Saurian Warriors, was a hunter and a mercenary. Adora had encountered him before on Eternia where he currently resided using his skills in service to Skeletor. That is, when he felt it was worth his time, or when Skeletor paid him enough. Saurod offered his loyalty to no one. He would just as soon turn on Skeletor if the money or challenge were large enough. In truth he had grown to despise Skeletor and had lowered his standards a bit to provide ample excuse to go against him.

"Recent events on Eternia have left Skeletor in a particularly sour mood. I felt it best to get away for a while."

"So why Etheria?" Adora asked. She wanted to keep him talking. For the moment he did not appear to be hostile, but he most likely regarded her as an enemy, or at least the offspring of an opponent. She wasn't sure whether Saurod's code of honor would grant her immunity or not. Best to keep him calm for now, at least until Sea Hawk appeared so she'd have backup.

"Money and sport," Saurod said taking sip of his ale. Since he did not bother to remove his mask first he wound up with a fair deal dripping off the sides of his face but did not seem to care. "I'm here to hunt."

"You're type of hunting usually involves creatures other than game animals," Adora snapped, forgetting for a moment her desire not to agitate him. Luckily, Saurod did not become angered by this. Instead he actually chuckled lightly.

"True. But you can hardly fault me for that. It is Saurian nature to seek prey that offers the highest challenge. And there happens to be a prize on this world that will not only offer me the thrill of a good hunt, but also allow me to line my pockets nicely for a successful capture."

Adora scowled and found herself wishing she kept her sword sheathed at her waist instead of across her back. That way she could have slowly slipped it out unnoticed. If she made a move for it now, Saurod would know instantly want she was up to.

"I have a feeling I know what prey you're talking about."

Saurod laughed with his sinister sounding reptilian chuckle. "I believe you know her. The warrior woman She-Ra!"

Adora could feel her pulse quicken and her breathing became heavy. _Calm down,_ she thought to herself. _He doesn't know his target is right in front of him._

"You're actually foolish enough to go after She-Ra single handedly?"

Saurod took another swig of his drink, once again getting more on him than in his mouth. Seeing his mug was nearly empty as a result, he reached over the bar and grabbed the bottle. Normally Jasper would not have allowed even a Hordesman to do this so it was a sign of just how menacing Saurod appeared that the old barkeep said and did nothing

"The challenge that she will pose is enough alone to make it well worth any possible risk to myself," Saurod said at last before taking a large gulp of ale straight from the bottle. This proved to be a bit of a mistake however as the outrageous proof caught up with him. Even Saurian Warriors, the very inventors of the drink, consumed it slowly as a safety precaution.

Saurod gulped hard and turned his head letting out a cough that was accompanied by a small spark of his energy breath. The spark landed on a nearby table and ignited some spilled liquor staring a small fire. Jasper finally pulled himself out of his corner and rushed over to extinguish it. Saurod turned back to Adora completely ignoring the commotion he had caused.

"What did you mean enough alone?" Adora said shifting her eyes momentarily towards the door hoping that Sea Hawk would walk through it right then. Where was he?

"You heard me mention lining my pockets," Saurod replied taking another drink, though this time much smaller and slower. "Hordak has put a rather large bounty on your friend's head. So large in fact that I'll have my work cut out for me holding off the other hunters who will undoubtedly be after her as well."

Here Saurod tilted his head and his eyes narrowed inside the shadows of his mask. Adora took a half step backwards ready to draw her sword if need be.

"As a matter of fact," he sneered, "Hordak's placed a rather large sum on your head as well."

That did it. Adora jumped backwards and reached behind her back as quickly as she could to draw out the Sword of Protection. Adora moved swiftly but somehow Saurod was even faster. She only had the sword halfway drawn before the Saurian had clamped his hand around her throat. Adora could feel his claws, hard and sharp as steal digging into her neck. He had skillfully grabbed her in such a way that his claws pushed into the skin but did not draw blood. If she moved a muscle, however, he would slash open her windpipe before she could take another breath.

"Don't even try it," he snarled. "I have no desire to destroy you in this fashion. It is beneath a hunter of my class. Sheath your sword."

"I suggest you get your hand off her if you want to keep it!"

Saurod turned his head in surprise though his grip on Adora did not loosen. Standing in the doorway was the rouge pirate captain Sea Hawk. In his hand he was holding his photon cutlass. A powerful laser sword he had inherited from his father. The blade of pure energy was already glowing red meaning that is was at full power and thus capable of slicing through anything. The look on Sea Hawk's face left no doubt that he was prepared to use it to its full potential.

Saurod looked back and forth between Hawk and Adora ascertaining the situation. Hawk was ready to fly at him and slice the Saurian to bits. Adora had not moved a muscle since he had grabbed her. She still was gripping her sword with it half drawn from its sheath. But if either of them made a move he could easily kill Adora before anything happened. Finally he said, "Put your swords away, both of you. I'll release her only when I am confidant I will not be attacked afterwards."

Hawk was clearly in no mood to compromise and took a menacing step forward. Saurod answered by lifting Adora up so her feet were no longer touching the ground. Not only did this put her at a further disadvantage but it showed off how strong Saurod was. Adora was thin and didn't weigh a lot. Nevertheless, not just anyone could hold her off the ground with one hand and show no signs of strain.

Hawk paused unsure of what to do. Around his neck the magic locket he wore began to glow brighter and brighter. Adora and he had been given the locket some time ago and each wore a half of it. Whenever one of them would be in danger the other's locket would glow brightly alerting them to the peril. Judging by how intense the glow was Adora's life was hanging by a thread.

Adora gave in first. She slowly pushed her sword back down and then held her hands out away from her body in submission. Hawk hesitated further until she turned her eyes and made a gesture to lower his weapon. Slowly and reluctantly Hawk deactivated the cutlass' blade. Satisfied, Saurod released his grip and let Adora fall rather roughly to the floor. Wasting no time she scrambled up and ran to Sea Hawk's side.

"I seized you in self defense," Saurod growled turning back to the bar. "If I wanted your head little one, I would have already removed it from your neck. As you've just shown, someone like you offers me no contest. I only go after prey that fit my need for a challenge. Now run along."

"How dare you speak to her like that!" Sea Hawk bellowed. He moved to activate his sword again but Adora grabbed his arm.

"No, forget it. Let's just go."

Sea Hawk turned to her but his eyes clearly showed he had no intention of simply letting the matter slide.

"He has no quarrel with us. Better to leave it that way."

Sea Hawk was obviously still reluctant to comply, but deep down he knew Adora was smarter than him and she probably knew what was for the best. Giving Saurod one last dirty look, he turned and began following her out.

"Nice timing by the way," Adora whispered with a smile.

"What are you even doing in here by yourself?" Hawk asked. "You know how rough this place can get.

"I was looking for you of course. Hawk, we have to talk. There's something I have to tell you. Something I should have told you a long time ago."

Adora now had Sea Hawk's full attention. Which would probably explain why he didn't notice the platoon of Horde Troopers entering the bar until he ran headlong into them and was knocked flat on his back.

The robotic soldier glared down at him in disgust. "Watch where you're going you… rebel!"

"It's that pirate Sea Hawk and the traitor Adora!" Instantly the troopers had their weapons out and trained on the pair. Adora quickly drew her sword only to have it shot out of her hand by a laser blast.

_This is not my day!_ Adora thought backing away from the advancing trooper. Sea Hawk jumped to his feet and activated his photon cutlass only to be grabbed from behind by two more troops. Every time he broke free from one another would seize him before he could make a move to help Adora.

But then suddenly the air was filled with laser fire. It was not from the Horde Troopers however. In fact it was hard to tell exactly where it was coming from, as blasts seemed to be flying in every direction. Not a shot was wasted though. Every single blast had connected with one of the troopers and they all fell over in a dead heap. The two rebels looked around but none of the other bar patrons had a weapon drawn. Most, in fact, were also looking around for the source of the fire.

"What in Etheria just happened?" Adora gaped.

"Let's not wait around to find out!" Sea Hawk shouted. Before Adora could react he had grabbed her around the waist, flung her over his shoulder, and burst out the door. Outside he found a line of hover bikes, presumably belonging to the troopers. Quickly he set Adora down on the back of one, jumped on in front of her and hit the ignition.

"Hawk, wait! My sword!"

"No time!" Sea Hawk shouted and gunned the bike up and out of town.

"No, Hawk you don't understand…" Adora tried to protest but was forced to grab on to Hawk's shoulders and hang on tightly less she be blown right off the bike. Adora was so preoccupied with the loss of her magic sword that she failed to notice the bike they were riding was unlike any other she had seen. She didn't notice that it had been completely rebuilt and customized, clearly by someone with a serious "need for speed". She did not even see the words "Road Queen" emblazed in silver lettering on the side.

Back in the "Shady Pub" Saurod slowly picked up the bottle of ale, got up from the bar and walked over to the table where the young woman in the black coat sat.

"Pretty impressive shooting," he said. "Reflecting the shots off multiple surfaces so as to hide their source."

The woman slowly turned and spoke in a soft but firm voice, "I'm impressed myself that you were able to figure out it was me."

"Well you did bounce one of the shots off my helmet," the Saurian chuckled. "Besides I can sense the heat from your gun barrel. Didn't miss a shot did you?"

"I never miss," the strange woman grinned. "As you would have learned if you hadn't released Adora when you did. I'm guessing you didn't hear that the reward on her is for alive only."

"A fellow hunter I see. Well, I care nothing about her. I'm only interested in the bounty on She-Ra. Which is dead or alive."

The young woman stood up and faced Saurod head on. A strange feeling came over him. Though this little female was small in build -she only came up to his chest- he was nevertheless somehow intimidated by her stare.

"Word of advice," she said. "Stay away from both of them. Adora and She-Ra are both mine for the taking. And anyone who tries to take them from me… well." She pointed to the remains of the Horde Troopers. "It's not wise to steal from the Road Queen!"

Before Saurod could react she snatched the bottle of Saurian ale out of his hand and took a long hard drink without even flinching. Then without a word she turned and walked away pausing to pick up the Sword Of Protection from where it had fallen. As she reached the door she glanced down to see that one of the robots was still functioning despite having a smoking hole in its chest. Frowning, she plunged the sword down through the trooper's head then withdrew it, tucked the weapon into her coat and stepped out leaving a gawking crowd staring in disbelief.


	3. Dead or Alive

**Chapter 3: Dead or Alive**

"I must admit Hordak," Caries muttered as she scratched something down on the clipboard she was carrying, "I haven't seen anything particularly out of order as of yet. Nothing that would tarnish your image at least."

Hordak grinned and inward he breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you are pleased Inspector."

"I didn't say that," Caries smirked. Now she was the one grinning, which in turn made Hordak's grin vanish instantly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's true I haven't seen anything overly wrong yet," she said, putting a particular emphasis on the word yet. "However, I also have not seen anything praiseworthy either. Right now I'd say your overall evaluation ranks simply moderate."

_This is why I hate inspectors!_ Hordak thought but bit his tongue. He needed to stay on Caries' good side, assuming she even had one. It was his opinion, based on past experience, that Horde inspectors went out of their way to find fault with everything. Mostly they loved to hoard (no pun intended) their power over him. Hordak enjoyed being in command so this was a particular peeve.

"Well then," Caries said looking over her checklist. "Time to inspect your troops. After all, the actions of soldiers reflects upon their leader."

At this point there was a sudden sound of rushing wind as a blur of light came into view. A cloud of dust rose up as the blur skidded to a stop revealing a mysterious cybernetic warrior.

"Who, or perhaps I should say what, is this?" Caries growled, brushing the dust off her uniform.

_Perfect timing!_ Hordak thought. "Inspector, allow me to present one of my best warriors Dragstor. Fastest man, fastest anything in fact, on Etheria."

"You don't say," Caries muttered. It was hard to say if she was impressed yet or not so Hordak played on further.

"I created him myself. Before he was just a weak little nobody. But I rebuilt him. I made him twice as strong and a hundred times faster than he was."

Caries "hmm"ed and looked Dragstor over. Hordak could tell she was impressed now but, in typical inspector fashion, she was desperately trying to find some fault in Hordak's masterpiece of invention.

Finally she spoke low to Hordak, "Do you really think it's wise to give so much power to someone with free will? What if he were to turn on you?"

Hordak whispered low so Dragstor would not hear, "No worries. I erased all of his memories in the process. He knows nothing of his past life. All he knows now is his loyalty to the Horde."

"We'll see." Caries said finally and Hordak knew he had won this round.

"Lord Hordak," Dragstor said with a hiss as an exhaust like gas blew out of the ventilation mask on his helmet. "I bring news regarding the rebel leader Adora."

"Report then Dragstor."

"Yes Dragstor, do report," Caries chuckled in a way that made Hordak's freshly obtained pleasure fade. "Tell us what news you have about this traitor to the Horde. This traitor who now leads a rebellion that continues to oppose and usurp us. This traitor who would not even be alive today had Hordak followed his orders all those years ago instead of pursuing his own, rather suspicious, endeavors."

"What does she mean by…"

"Never mind!" Hordak shouted. "Just speak your report!"

"My Lord, the Rebel leader Adora along with the rouge pirate Sea Hawk were discovered in Middlepoint by one of our scout platoons a short while ago."

"Excellent, have they been captured yet?"

Dragstor shook his head. "Unfortunately, our scouts were ambushed and destroyed by an unknown source. The rebels fled in the confusion."

"They escaped?" Hordak bellowed.

"Interesting," Caries smiled and jotted down a note on her clipboard. "An entire platoon couldn't handle a mere two rebels."

"How did you find out about this Dragstor?"

"One of the troops sent a garbled transmission before abruptly shutting down. Curiously though, our trackers indicate that one of our hover bikes left the location shortly afterwards. We believe one of our troops escaped the assault and is in pursuit, but if so he has not requested backup nor is he responding to our transmissions."

"Incompetent and disobedient," Caries tisked. "This doesn't reflect well on you Hordak. Not well at all."

Hordak growled and spoke to Dragstor through clenched teeth. Had it been someone like Mantenna or Grizzlor he would have taken his frustration out on him. However, Dragstor was far more intelligent and valuable to him so he would not punish the warrior for something that was in no way his fault.

"Dragstor, get the word out to every Hordesman in the field. I want Adora hunted down and brought to me alive!"

"Again you want to keep her living Hordak," Caries said with a tone of suspicion. "I wonder why it is you seem so concerned for the life of a despicable traitor."

She turned to Dragstor. "Dragstor was it? By the authority given me by Horde Prime, I'm making an amendment to that order. Adora is to be captured alive or dead. Personally, I'd prefer dead. It'll save us the trouble of executing her later."

The inspector turned and began walking away twirling her quill around her fingers.

"As for you Hordak," she called over her shoulder, "I suggest you look into why that rogue hover bike isn't responding. It may just be a problem with the communicator. Let me know when you find out so I can inform Horde Prime exactly where it was you fouled up. Meanwhile, I'm going to have a look at the rest of the morons you have working here."

Caries laughed out loud as she disappeared into the depths of the Fright Zone. Hordak shook with rage as he watched her leave unable to do anything about it. Finally he slammed his fist into the wall leaving a large imprint in the stone.

"I'm going to kill that damn woman!" he snarled under his breath.

After a moment of silence he heard Dragstor's voice behind him.

"By your leave master, I shall carry out my orders."

Hordak turned to his warrior with a sudden inspiration. "Wait. Dragstor, who is your loyalty to?"

"To you of course master Hordak."

"Then you would do as I commanded, even if it went against orders you had received from Horde Prime or anyone who spoke for him?"

"I serve you and you alone," Dragstor said and bowed slightly.

Hordak grinned wide. "Good. Then this is my order. Ignore what Caries told you. I want Adora brought to me alive. If I find her otherwise, the one who committed the deed will suffer greatly. Understood?"

"As you wish," Dragstor said. "But what if the inspector discovers this?"

"With any luck she will not," Hordak said. "If she does I will deal with her myself. I have a feeling I'm going to have to do something drastic about her soon anyway. Don't let anyone know I said that though."

"Of course not Lord Hordak," Dragstor nodded and bowed again before turning and racing off to carry out his command.

_Why can't all my warriors be like you?_ Hordak thought as he watched Dragstor leave. He sighed as he pondered what he was going to do about Caries. The inspector was turning out be a bigger problem to his plans than anyone else.

_I have to be careful. She could ruin everything I've been working so hard for. She's suspicious of why I want Adora alive, and rightfully so. If she learns the truth she'll inform Horde Prime and I'll be finished!_


	4. Revelation

**Chapter 4: Revelation**

It seemed like hours before Sea Hawk finally brought the hover bike to a stop though it had actually only been about twenty minutes. Even then it was only because Adora finally… shall we say, talked him into it.

"All right that's enough Hawk. Stop the bike."

"Just hang on we'll be there soon."

You may recall that Adora had placed her arms around Sea Hawk's shoulders when they took off. It took only the slightest tightening to convince Hawk to listen.

"What's the matter with you Adora." Hawk asked once they had set down. "You're not acting like yourself at all."

"You'd be surprised how often I'm forced to be someone else," Adora muttered.

"What?"

"Look, before I explain why don't you explain where we're going? Whispering Woods is in the completely opposite direction! I thought you were trying to get us away from the Horde."

"I was headed for the Solar Clipper," Hawk said a little taken aback. "She's docked in a secret cove I set up not far from here. We'll be safe enough once we're aboard and cast off."

"No!" Adora shouted suddenly. "We have to go back. I have to retrieve my sword before it's too late."

"What? Adora, a sword isn't worth risking your life over. You can easily get a new one."

"No you don't understand. The sword's magical. If I don't retrieve it the Rebellion could be in big trouble."

Sea Hawk scratched his head trying to comprehend what he was hearing. He wasn't doing a good job of it.

"I still don't understand."

Adora took a deep breath and tried to brace herself for what she had to do. It had been what she had intended to do from the start of this day, which was quickly going downhill. Now that the time had come however, she found it harder than she ever could have anticipated.

"There's something I have to tell you Hawk. Something I should have told you a long time ago. I've wanted to tell you but kept convincing myself I couldn't. But I can't take it anymore."

Adora sat down on a fallen log, as her legs would no longer hold her up. It was silly in a way. All she had to say was two words. But once she said those two words she would be revealing a secret she had struggled to keep for years.

"It's all right Adora," Sea Hawk said sitting down beside her. "I love you. You know you can tell me anything."

"I love you too Hawk. I love you so much. But I'm afraid I haven't always been completely honest with you. I've been keeping a secret from you. Hawk… I'm... What I mean is… what I'm trying to tell you is… Ugh! By the Ancients why is this so hard for me to say?"

Sea Hawk took her hand in his. "Adora just say it. Whatever it is it can't be that bad."

Adora quickly shook her head. "No it's not bad at all. It's just… well I've been keeping it a secret for so long. And not just from you. Speaking of which, you have to promise me that you won't share this secret with anyone else. Not a soul!"

"I swear on the pirate's code, my lips will remain sealed. Now please tell me."

Adora swallowed and tried again. "Well, you see Hawk… I'm not exactly the person you think I am."

"Adora, you're the woman I love and nothing you can say will change that."

"Okay here goes… Hawk. I'm… I am…"

It just wouldn't come out. Adora shut her eyes and recited the words in her head hoping it would help her. _For the honor of Grayskull… _"I am…" I didn't work. She tried once more.

"What? Adora, you are what?"

Finally gathering all her strength she forced the words out of her mouth.

"I am She-Ra!"

There was a long moment of awkward silence before Sea Hawk was able to speak and then he only managed one word.

"What?"

Adora almost slapped him. It was hard enough getting it out and now he said "what?"! Somehow though, now that the words were out in the open, she found it easier to talk.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you Hawk. She-Ra and I are one and the same."

Hawk stood up shaking his head. "No, it can't be. This isn't funny Adora."

"It's not supposed to be funny because I'm not joking," Adora sighed. "Haven't you ever noticed how much we look alike? That our swords are identical in every unique detail? Or more to the point, that we're never in the same place at the same time? That I always disappear and then She-Ra shows up a minute later. And that she leaves before I turn up again?"

Hawk opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. Now that he thought about it everything Adora was saying was true. But still his mind refused to accept this revelation.

"But... how?" he managed finally.

"My sword. It contains the powers of Grayskull, which I can call upon to transform into She-Ra. And that is why we have to get it back. Without the sword I can't transform and without She-Ra all of Etheria could fall to the Horde."

"You really aren't joking around here are you?"

Adora stood up and leaned in towards him. "Look into my eyes Hawk. I'm telling you the truth."

Hawk stared deep into Adora's eyes and gasped in shock. "Coat me in barnacles! You are She-Ra. Why couldn't I see it before?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Adora said. "but I'm sure you can understand why I had to keep it a secret and why you can't tell anyone else. Even my parents don't know about this."

"Who else does know?"

Adora sighed and hoped he wasn't going to get jealous when she rattled off the list. "Well Spirit knows obviously because when I become She-Ra he becomes Swift Wind. And of course, there's my brother Adam."

"Adam? Wait, if you're She-Ra then does that mean…?"

Adora nodded. "Yes, Adam is He-Man. And, believe it or not, Cringer is Battle Cat. Aside from them there's only a few others. The Sorceress, Man-At-Arms, Orko, Kowl, Loo-Kee, Madame Razz and Broom, oh and Light Hope knows but then there's little he doesn't know."

"Is that it?"

She shrugged. "I think Zodac and Granamyr may know but I'm honestly not sure."

Hawk nodded it seemed like quite a few but compared with everyone who didn't know it actually was a very short list.

"But that's all?"

"That's all." Adora nodded.

"Come now, I think you're forgetting one other," someone laughed.

Adora and Sea Hawk spun around quickly to find themselves staring down the barrel of a laser pistol held firmly in the hand of a widely grinning bounty hunter.

"Hello. I didn't introduce myself last time. You can call me Road Queen. Now what should I call you? Adora? Or do you prefer She-Ra?"


	5. Enter the Road Queen

**Chapter 5: Enter the Road Queen**

"What? Who?"

"Oh come now," Road Queen laughed. "It hasn't been that long since out last encounter."

Last encounter? Adora stared at her in confusion. As far as she could remember this was the first time she had ever met this woman. But then again, there was something familiar about her.

"Think about it. It was only a few days ago. Or do you not remember what happens to you when you're She-Ra?"

Adora studied Road Queen some more. The bounty hunter was young with a small figure. She had lavender hair very reminiscent of Glimmer's except it was shorter, only about shoulder length, and had a wind swept look to it. Her outfit was black with red highlights and sliver leggings. Over this she wore a long black leather trench coat and a burgundy scarf around her neck. As a final touch she had on a pair of sunglasses with ruby tinted lenses.

Suddenly it all came back to her. "Yes I remember now!" She had met this woman before. It had been such a brief encounter during a highly stressful situation and thus slipped her mind.

"Took you long enough," Road Queen snapped. "Considering I saved your life, the least you could do is remember it! Oh, and you could also thank me for doing it a second time today!"

"What are you talking about?" Sea Hawk shouted.

"It's true Hawk," Adora sighed. "You remember a few days ago when I, or rather She-Ra, went to retrieve the crest shard from the Slime Pit? While there I was ambushed by an enemy agent. I was already weakened from the slime and I would have been killed if this woman hadn't helped me. She killed the agent and then helped me out." _for the full details read Mark of the Serpent._

"But what about today?"

"That I don't know. Unless… back at the pub…" She looked back to Road Queen. "It was you who took out the Horde Troopers wasn't it?"

Road Queen smiled. "There now, that's more like it. I knew you were smart Adora. I haven't spent the last few months tracking you for nothing after all."

"Tracking me? What for?"

"For the bounty of course," Road Queen scoffed drawing Adora's attention back to the fact she was holding her at gunpoint.

"Bounty? Who's side are you on anyway?"

Road Queen apparently chose to ignore this question as she paced around Adora smiling. Adora dared not make a move, as the gun has not wavered the whole time. Considering how quickly and effectively the troopers had been eliminated this woman was obviously an expert shot.

"You truly are magnificent," Road Queen sighed. "I've gone after some of the biggest and toughest bounties on Etheria, but I knew that the Rebel leader Adora and the great She-Ra were going to be my biggest challenges. Imagine my surprise when I discovered they were one and the same."

Adora and Sea Hawk exchanged a nervous glance. Neither one could believe they had been so foolish as to not check that they were alone. Now their minds were racing to find a way to weasel out of this predicament.

Road Queen must have guessed what they were thinking, not that it would have been all too terribly difficult, because she scoffed and said, "Oh don't waste all of our times trying to cover. It wasn't your little conversation that gave it away. I already knew about it."

This was even more of a shock to them. "What? How?"

"I told you, I've been tracking you for months. Watching from a distance where I would go unnoticed. I like to study my bounty heads before moving in for the capture. There's little I don't know about both of your personalities Adora. Still, I must admit I'm surprised how long it took me to discover your biggest secret."

"When did you learn then?" Adora prodded.

"Shortly before our first encounter," Road Queen admitted. "I was watching you and your brother from a nearby hill when I witnessed both of you transform. It was a shock I'll admit. But, in retrospect, not too surprising really. Imagine the look on Hordak's face if he knew."

Road Queen laughed out loud. It was not a sinister laugh but an honest good-natured chuckle. Adora made note of this but what she was concentrating on more was Road Queen's choice of words.

"'If he knew'? Does that mean you haven't told him?"

"You don't miss much do you?" Road Queen smiled with a clear sign of admiration. "No I haven't told anyone. Not yet at least. It's advantageous for me to have this knowledge and would spoil things for me if it got out. So I've kept it to myself for now. Besides, I don't give a damn thing to anybody unless it's in my best interest. I have nothing to gain by betraying your secret."

Now Adora's mind was truly racing. It was becoming increasingly clear that this woman was on no one's side but her own. Perhaps there was a way to use that to her advantage and get out of this mess.

"Look, Road Queen, if it's the bounty on my head you're after I can offer you more to let me go instead."

"You seem to forget how well I know you Adora. You're not about to dip into the rebellion's limited funds to save your own damn neck."

Adora nodded but kept her cool. "No, but my parents are the rulers of Eternia. They could and would gladly more than double whatever Hordak's offering."

"Well that's a most generous offer," Road Queen sighed. From her tone it was clear she was at least slightly tempted. "But I'm afraid this is about more than the bounty price. What I want only the Horde can deliver."

Adora had little time to ponder what she could possibly mean by that before Sea Hawk stepped between the two women quickly.

"Enough of this!" he shouted. "Adora just transform into She-Ra and take care of her."

"Umm.. Hawk…"

Road Queen's eyes were hidden behind her sunglasses, but by the movement of her forehead it was clear she had rolled them.

"Apparently you weren't listening to her very well earlier. It's going to be a little hard for her to change into She-Ra without this."

Road Queen held open one side of her coat revealing the inner lining was filled with folds and pockets seemingly all of which were holding some item. There were smoke bombs, flash grenades, vials of different liquids, which appeared to be special fuel mixtures and a series of ignition keys for various vehicles. What she had obviously meant to show them however was the Sword of Protection neatly and securely tucked away.

"You didn't think I was just going to leave this behind did you?" she grinned as Adora gasped in shock.

Sea Hawk was also caught by surprise, however, he quickly recovered and made a move to snatch the sword away. The pirate moved fast but not fast enough. Before he could take hold of Adora's weapon Road Queen had closed her coat, taken a leap backwards and brought her gun up pointing at his face.

"You didn't really think that was going to work did you?"

"Well actually yes," Sea Hawk sighed. "But you're a lot faster than I thought."

Road Queen grinned wide. Hawk had clearly flattered her ego. "I'm the fastest woman on Etheria. If you think that was quick, you should see me ride. When I'm on my bike I'm the fastest anything on Etheria."

"I guess that explains how you caught up with us so quickly," Adora said.

"Sort of," Road Queen shrugged. "To be honest, you very well would have slipped away from me if you had taken one of the Horde Trooper's bikes. _Instead of MINE!_"

The emphasis she put on the last words made Adora cringe. "That's your bike?"

"Do you have any idea how pissed off I was when I saw you had stolen it? I've killed men for less. It's not wise to steal from the Road Queen. And my bike is my most prized possession!"

"So how'd you catch us if we had your ride?" Sea Hawk prodded.

"I took one of the Horde Trooper's bikes dumbass!" she spat. "I can drive any vehicle in existence like a pro. I prefer sticking with my baby however. Luckily I had the foresight to install a tracking device for just such an occasion. Pretty fucking embarrassing though, having to chase my own bike on that piece of Horde shit!"

"That's quite a mouth on you girl," Hawk muttered. "I'm a sailor and I don't swear that much."

"What do you expect? I'm a biker?" Road Queen shot as she walked over to inspect her hover bike. "Well, there doesn't seem to be any harm done, lucky for you. I'm glad you didn't find my special modifications though. If you knew what my baby's really capable of even I could never catch up." She patted the bike's seat and spoke to it lovingly.

"It's okay sweetie, Mommy's here now."

Road Queen obviously took great pride in her vehicle. So much in fact that she finally made her first mistake and let her guard down. In the spilt second she took her eyes off Sea Hawk he made his move and tackled her from behind.

"Adora go! Get out of here!" he shouted as Road Queen struggled to free herself from his grasp. Adora hesitated not wanting to leave him behind. He must have realized this because he shouted, "Don't worry I'll catch up later! Go!"

To Sea Hawk's relief Adora decided not to argue the point any further and leapt aboard Road Queen's bike gunning it skyward.

"Not this time honey!" Road Queen said. Though still held by Sea Hawk, she managed to bring her wrist up to her mouth and spoke into a small device strapped to her arm that had gone unnoticed till now.

"Stop!"

With that single word Road Queen's bike suddenly and abruptly braked in midair nearly bucking Adora over the handlebars. Try as she might Adora was unable to regain control. The vehicle refused to respond to anything she did but simply hovered in place. Adora made to abandon the bike only to discover she had taken it up too far. Jumping off at this height would cripple if not kill her.

Meanwhile Road Queen had jammed her elbow into Sea Hawk's ribs repeatedly until he was forced to release her in pain. Road Queen rolled out of the way and spun around to face him. Hawk reached for his photon cutlass but she was faster on the draw and shot it off his belt.

Hawk was momentarily frozen in shock but he was never one to stay that way for long. Despite being unarmed he charged straight at Road Queen yelling in fury. He got only three steps however before the bounty hunter opened fire hitting him squarely in the chest. The pirate captain collapsed in a heap and lay motionless.

"Hawk, no!" Adora shouted as her love fell. She again tried to force the bike to obey her but it still stubbornly held still. Road Queen looked up and shook her head at Adora's futile efforts. Finally she spoke into her wristcom again issuing a single word command.

"Come."

Ever obedient the bike turned downward and headed straight towards its master's side. Road Queen smiled at Adora as she drew near but the expression quickly changed as Adora unexpectedly leapt off the bike and slammed into the bounty hunter knocking her head over heals. As Road Queen fell the Sword of Protection became dislodged and slipped out of her coat. Instantly Adora snatched it up and began her incantation.

"For the honor of… aaah!"

Before she could finish a blast from Road Queen's gun had struck her hand forcing Adora to drop the weapon in pain. Before she could react a second blast struck her knee and she fell unable to stand as her whole leg went numb.

"We'll have none of that now," Road Queen said picking up the sword and tucking it back into her coat. "If you're giving me this much trouble as Adora I don't even want to try taking you on as She-Ra."

Adora glared up at her as her eyes filled with tears partly from her own pain but also partly from grief.

"Go on get it over with. Kill me like you killed Sea Hawk!"

"Oh can the waterworks princess," Road Queen spat. "You're boyfriend's not dead. I only stunned him."

Adora's eyes shot open and she glanced over towards Hawk's unmoving form. Now that she was closer she could see that he was indeed still breathing. Her relief turned to fear again though as Road Queen walked over towards him. However the bounty hunter then holstered her gun grabbed Hawk by the shoulders and dragged him over to a clump of bushes. After carefully laying him inside the shrubbery she took some fallen tree branches and covered him completely concealing his resting place.

"There. That should keep him safely hidden till he wakes up." Road Queen then turned back to Adora and grinned. "Of course we'll be long gone by then. I hope you're going to cooperate with me. It'll make things much easier on both of us."

"I don't know what to make of you," Adora said slowly, "but I'm not about to give myself up to a bounty hunter."

Road Queen sighed and took out her gun again. "So be it."

She fired another shot hitting Adora in the chest. The young princess slowly blacked out but before loosing consciousness she managed to hear Road Queen say one more thing.

"Please believe me. This is nothing personal."


	6. Scheming All Around

**Chapter 6: Scheming All Around**

Hordak sat on his throne rubbing his throbbing temples. Horde Inspectors always gave him headaches and Caries was quickly proving to be the worst one he had ever encountered.

"I swear that insufferable harpy is deliberately trying to make me look bad!" He growled. "Why did Horde Prime have to send her? Darkney I could have dealt with, but this woman is going to be the death of me!"

"Not if I'm the death of her first!" Shadow Weaver hissed as she entered and approached Hordak, her long red robes brushing the steps as she floated up next to his throne. Hordak let her approach. Shadow Weaver was one of the few Horde members who had earned the right to stand by his side on the pedestal.

"I see I'm not the only one suffering Caries' wrath," Hordak muttered.

"Everyone who encounters her is being cited!" said Shadow Weaver as her glowing yellow eyes turned a furious red.

Grizzlor and Mantenna entered the throne room each wearing an expression of anger.

"Master, you've got to do something about that inspector!" Mantenna whined. It was a sign of just how annoyed he was that he had the courage to speak to Hordak in this manner.

"I was sitting at my station minding my own business, Grizzlor snarled, "when she kicked me out claiming I was getting fleas in the control panel!"

"She marked me down for moronic behavior," Mantenna added.

"And?" Hordak muttered.

"I wasn't even doing anything! I was just walking down the hall!"

"There's something suspicious about her behavior," Shadow Weaver nodded.

Before she could go any further Hordak's televiewer suddenly signaled an incoming transmission. At first Hordak ignored it but soon a voice rang over the speaker, which caught his attention.

"Pick up bat-breath, I know you're there!"

Hordak switched on the screen and an image of Road Queen shimmered into view. From the look of things she appeared to be calling while on the move as her hair was being swept back by the wind.

"What do you want, Road Queen?" Hordak snapped. I have enough problems today without listening to your sharp tongue!"

"Well then this should cheer you up," she grinned. "Mission accomplished!"

"What mission?"

"What mission do you think dumbass! The one you hired me for!"

"Watch you're mouth or I'll rip your jaw off," Hordak snapped. "If you weren't so useful to me…"

"Well I am, so you can just learn to take a few insults!" Road Queen snapped. "As I was saying, I've completed my mission and successfully captured the rebel leader Adora."

"WHAT?" all the Horde members shouted in unison.

"Why so surprised? I've never failed to get my man."

"But Adora's a girl," Grizzlor said scratching his head.

"Shut up you flea-brained hairball!" Shadow Weaver snarled.

"You really have Adora?" Hordak said unable to believe this sudden stroke of good luck.

"In hand and on route for delivery," Road Queen grinned. "I'm calling to make sure you're prepared to hold up your end of the bargain."

"Well it's not as easy as you think. I'm having trouble locating…"

"I don't want excuses!" Road Queen shouted. "We had an agreement and I expect you to make good on it! Unless you'd like me to just turn Adora loose right here and now."

"No!" Hordak shouted. As much as he was growing impatient with Road Queen's attitude, he could not let Adora slip out of his grasp. Especially with Caries still snooping around. If she found out he'd lost her… Hordak didn't even want to think about it.

"Just bring Adora here to the Fright Zone. By the time you arrive I'll have your…"

"You'd better!" Road Queen shouted before he could finish. "We've had a mutually beneficial relationship so far. But all it takes is one double cross to end that. I don't forgive easily, I seldom give second chances, and I'm sure you know you do not want me as your enemy!"

Before Hordak could say anything else Road Queen ended the transmission and he was staring at static. The ruthless leader huffed in fury and slammed his fist down. Normally he would not tolerate being spoken to in such a manner, however the capture of Adora was far to vital to his ultimate plans to risk loosing her over a bruised ego. Still, Road Queen's fee, while seemingly small and reasonable, had proven seemingly impossible to fulfill. He was going to have to think of a way around that as well.

"I don't see why you let her get away with that," Shadow Weaver said to him. "Why are you even dealing with bounty hunters in the first place?"

"Because unlike some others around here," Hordak said staring down at Mantenna and Grizzlor, "Road Queen has proven herself to be useful!"

"Yes, but her prices are outrageous!" Shadow Weaver screamed. "And now she's lain this demand on us completely out of nowhere! We'll never be able to give her what she wants."

"Why don't we just take Adora from her and refuse payment?" Grizzlor asked.

"Because what Road Queen said was true. Her services are valuable to me and I do not want her opposing the Horde. So I want you to get on top of the search and redouble your efforts. I must have her fee ready when she arrives."

"What if we can't find…"

"Then I'll think of a backup plan. But I'd prefer to just give her what she wants. Road Queen is no fool and would undoubtedly see through any deception. Now go and don't you dare come back empty handed!"

As Grizzlor ran out Hordak sat back and for the first time that day began to feel better.

"Adora will soon be mine! This ought to shut that wench Caries up nicely."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Shadow Weaver sighed. "Knowing her she'll find some way to use it against you."

"You're right she will," shouted a small squeaky voice. Hordak looked up to see his faithful lackey Imp flying over to him. Imp was a rather annoying little creature and all of the Hordesmen hated him save Hordak himself who found the small demon to be highly useful and even amusing.

"What do you mean?" Shadow Weaver asked. Normally she would not even want to speak to Imp, but the fact that he had said she was right rather than belittling her as usual had intrigued her.

"I was watching Caries from the shadows, you know keeping an eye on her, and I overheard her talking to herself. She's plotting against you boss! Caries doesn't care about making an honest inspection at all. She's purposely making a bad report so she can get you in trouble."

"You're certain of this Imp?"

"Absolutely! I heard her saying how once you're removed from power she's gonna get herself appointed your replacement!"

"I knew it!" Hordak shouted. "I knew she was up to something!"

"But what can we do about it?" Shadow Weaver asked. "If we tell Horde Prime he'll never believe you."

"We'll just have to make sure she never files that faulty report," Hordak snickered.

"How are we going to do that boss?" Imp asked eagerly.

"We'll play along with her for now," Hordak said in a sneaky scheming tone. "We won't let her suspect we know anything. Before the end of her visit the good inspector is going to meet with an unfortunate accident."

Hordak, Shadow Weaver and Imp all chuckled sinisterly until Mantenna spoke up from the floor.

"With all due respect Lord Hordak, I don't think we should rely on an accident happening. We should probably kill her ourselves."

Hordak stared at Mantenna with a blank look for what seemed like an eternity. Then, without a word, he pushed a small button on his throne opening a trap door beneath the Hordesman. Mantenna disappeared through the floor as his scream echoed down the long chute followed by a distant splash.

"Caries is right about one thing," Hordak muttered. "I'm surrounded by idiots!"


	7. The Formula

**Chapter 7: The Formula**

"Blast it Swen," Sea Hawk shouted slamming his fist down on the railing, "why haven't we cast off yet!"

The little man who was first mate of the Solar Clipper quivered slightly. Normally he didn't let Sea Hawk's temper worry him, as he knew the pirate captain talked tough, but had a good heart. However when it came to the issue of Adora's safety, Hawk was all serious.

"I'm sorry captain, but we weren't expecting you back so soon. And you did order us to give the ship a complete overhaul before you left. We simply aren't prepared for immediate departure."

"It doesn't have to be perfect," Hawk screamed, then placed a hand to his chest in pain. His body still ached from where Road Queen's stun blast had struck him. The fact that he had run the last mile and a half to the Solar Clipper didn't help his condition any.

"Just get us airborne. Every second counts!"

"I understand captain," Swen said. "Believe me I want to help Adora too. We're going as fast as we can."

"I know Swen," Sea Hawk sighed. "And I don't mean to be taking out my frustration on you old friend."

"It's all right captain. We'll find that bounty hunter and get Adora back safe and sound. After all, it's not like we don't know where she's going."

Sea Hawk nodded. "True, but I'd much rather catch her before they reach the Fright Zone. I don't like the idea of Adora being in Hordak's clutches even for one moment."

_Though if Road Queen is as fast as she bragged,_ he thought to himself, _she may very well have already made it to Hordak. No she couldn't be there yet. Her bike was low on fuel when we had it. So there's no way she'd have enough to make it all the way to the Fright Zone._

"Captain," Swen called out snapping Sea Hawk out of his haze. "We're only at 40 power but we can take off now."

"Then cast off. We can continue refitting the ship as we go."

"Aye aye captain," Swen said taking the helm. "What course should we set captain? That bounty hunter could have taken any route especially on a hover bike."

"Plot a course along the route that would take us to the closest place she could refuel her bike. With any luck that should give us a good lead."

"Aye captain," Swen said. "If the fates be with us, we might even catch up with her there."

"I certainly hope so Swen," Sea Hawk nodded. "And not just for Adora's sake. I have a few questions I'd like to ask that woman before I ring her neck!"

_Like why she didn't kill me when she had the chance,_ he thought. Hawk's mind had been pondering over this ever since he had awoken to find himself carefully hidden in the foliage.

Road Queen wanted Adora alive so that would have explained why she had her gun set to stun only. But what she must have done next made no sense. She could have easily killed him afterwards, as he lay unconscious. Perhaps she had decided there was no need. Many bounty hunters, though often low life scum, did have certain codes of honor. There was certainly no honor in killing a man when he was out cold unable to defend himself.

But then why take the time to hide the body? Surely she realized that when he woke up he would be coming after her. It would make more sense to simply leave him as he was and take off quickly. The only logical reason he could think of is she didn't want some Horde patrol finding him before he awoke. But why not?

A frightening thought struck Sea Hawk. _Maybe she wants me to follow her!_ But that only raised further questions. What possible motive could there be for that? If she meant to have him captured or killed she could have done so there and then. Perhaps she was hoping he'd seek the aid of the Rebellion and thus lure them all into a trap. Or maybe it was just a sick game of cat and mouse. Road Queen testing her skills against another.

Questions plagued Sea Hawk's mind. Questions that had no answers that he could think of. But of all these questions there was one that bothered him the most. Why? Why was it- with Adora in such eminent danger- why was it that his locket was not glowing.

Adora groaned as she slowly woke up and placed a hand to her head, then suddenly withdrew it in surprise. Adora was startled to discover a small compress strapped to her hand. Looking down she saw another on her leg. Someone had dressed the wounds she received from Road Queen's gun.

That someone turned out to be Road Queen herself who looked up from where she was sitting nearby.

"Good, you're awake. I was starting to worry I'd hit you to hard." She reached into one of her pockets and tossed Adora another medi-swab. "Here put this on your chest bruise. Nothing personal, but I wasn't going to hold it there myself."

Adora looked at the compress in suspicion as Road Queen turned her attention back to whatever it was she was doing. The young princess struggled to get her bearings. They had stopped for whatever reason in a small clearing outside of a rather foreboding forest. Adora was leaned up against Road Queen's bike while the bounty hunter occupied herself a short distance away. She seemed to be mixing some liquids together and her attention was fully on her task.

Adora shifted slightly trying to get up and make a break for it but her leg was still somewhat numb. The best she would have been able to manage was a limp. She would have to make sure Road Queen couldn't follow her first.

Looking around Adora found a large stone. She slowly and quietly lifted it, preparing to hurl it right at the bounty hunter's head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Road Queen said without even looking at her. "If you cause me to make a mistake here we'll both be blasted into a million pieces."

Adora hesitated, unsure if Road Queen was just trying to scare her or if she was serious. Either way it didn't really matter since she had lost the advantage of a surprise attack.

"What is that you're doing?" she asked finally.

Road Queen sealed one of the vials in her hand, tucked it back in her coat and withdrew a swirling green and yellow liquid.

"You probably wouldn't recognize these chemicals if I told you what they were." she said pouring the substance into her concoction slowly so that it crept down from the vial like honey off a comb.

"Suffice to say that individually they are perfectly safe, but if mixed together in anything but just the right amount at the right speed they form a highly unstable, and extremely powerful explosive. But, if mixed together in the right way, what so you think it does?"

"I have no idea," Adora said, not really bothering to give it much thought.

"Of course not," Road Queen said with a playful tone. "Only a few people in Etheria know what it does. Of those few only one man ever figured out the correct formula and he only shared the secret with one other person."

"And that one other would be you I suppose?"

"Exactamundo."

"Are you going to tell me what it does or are you just messing with my head?"

Road Queen chuckled slightly. Her attitude really made her seem less dangerous and even friendly. She would have seemed like a decent person if it weren't for the fact she was holding Adora hostage.

"Well," she said with a proud smile, "when combined in just the right way these chemicals form a type of super fuel. Clean burning, ultra powerful and extremely efficient. Stick one pint of this stuff in your tank and you could travel from Bright Moon to the Ice Mountains and back with fuel to spare."

Now Adora was interested. "On one pint?"

"That's in an average gas guzzler like the Horde uses. My baby there," she said gesturing towards her bike, "it has a special carburetor which does even better."

"Incredible," Adora said thinking of what good such a fuel could do the rebellion. Of course, learning the exact formula from Road Queen was a forgone impossibility. But perhaps there was a way.

"So who was this guy who taught you the formula?"

Suddenly Road Queen lost all of her pleasantness and she spoke sternly, "That's none of your concern."

_So much for that idea,_ Adora thought. She guessed that Road Queen must have realized what she was thinking and was not about to divulge any useful information. But then why had she bothered to tell her so much in the first place? And furthermore why would she become angrier over this than of Adora's attacking her earlier? What was she hiding?

Road Queen got up and poured the apparently finished mixture into her bike's fuel tank. She then covered her nose and mouth as a pink gas escaped out.

"Don't breathe that in," she said through her hand as she replaced the cap and closed the tank up. Adora turned her head and held her breath, deciding it would be unwise to ignore Road Queen's advice.

"Engine was still a little warm," Road Queen said once the gas had vanished. "That's the one problem with this stuff, you can't add it to a hot engine or it gives off that gas."

"I thought you said it was clean burning."

"It is once it's had a chance to sit and fully stabilize, but before that it can emit those fumes. They're not particularly dangerous but they will make you loose your lunch. Speaking of which, I'm kind of hungry. How about you?"

"Why are you being so nice all the sudden?" Adora asked suspiciously.

"Would you prefer I treat you like shit?"

"Well, no but…"

"Then what are you complaining about?" Road Queen laughed. "I've already explained I've got nothing against you Adora. This is strictly business for me. Now come on let's get some food. You're going to need your strength to escape after I turn you over."

Adora was forced to do a double take. "Wait, you want me to escape?"

"Only after I give you to Hordak and collect my fee. After that my association with old ridge head will be over."

"Are you trying to tell me this whole thing is just a plot to trick Hordak out of his money?" Adora gasped.

"Not money," Road Queen said. "What I'm after is far more valuable to me than Horde gold."

"But if you're plotting against Hordak why didn't you just ask for my help instead of all this?"

Once again Road Queen's expression turned dead serious, "Because I couldn't afford the chance you'd say no. I've waited far too long and sacrificed far too much in my quest to let anything stop me now."


	8. Trust

**Chapter 8: Trust**

Adora let out a soft grunt as she attempted to get loose from the binders locking her hands behind her back, while at the same trying to avoid falling off the back of Road Queen's bike which was on the move again.

"You might as well give up," Road Queen said over her shoulder. "You'll only hurt yourself if you keep this up."

"Maybe so," Adora snarled. "But you aren't giving me much of an option."

Road Queen sighed and shook her head. "You're the one making this necessary Adora. If you would just agree to cooperate with me, we could avoid these little inconveniences."

"Oh I'm so sorry to be making this difficult for you!" Adora snapped with no attempt to mask the sarcasm.

Again Road Queen sighed. "I've already explained that I have no ill intention towards you. You know you're going to come out of this all right, so why don't you just make it easier? If not for me than at least for yourself."

Adora stopped struggling for a moment and considered Road Queen's words. If she had been telling the truth then everything would turn out fine in the end and it would make more sense to just play it out. But that was, of course, a very large "if". Adora cleared her mind. Something in her brain kept making her want to trust the mysterious biker. She had to constantly remind herself that she had no reason to.

"What makes you think I believe anything you've said to me? You claim you have no intention of hurting me but you've already shot me three times!"

"You gave me no choice," Road Queen scoffed. "Besides, I only hit you with a low stun beam."

"Yeah well it still hurt!"

Road Queen pulled her bike over to the side of the road and stopped. She climbed off in a huff then turned and pointed her gun in Adora's face.

"Look princess, I'm trying to be nice here, which as you may have guessed is not something that comes naturally for me. If I wanted to do this the really easy way I could just hit you with a high stun beam right now so you wouldn't wake up till long after I've delivered you to Hordak."

This threw Adora for a surprise. Now that she thought of it, it did seem odd that Road Queen would choose to bind her when it would have been simpler, and less risky, to just render her unconscious. Again she found the desire to trust Road Queen creeping back into her brain.

"Look, just go along with me on this," Road Queen said changing her tone so it was now soft and almost comforting. "I promise I won't hurt you or let anyone else harm you. Just trust me."

Adora had almost given in when those last words hit her.

"Trust you? Why should I trust you? You obviously don't trust me. If you did I wouldn't be shackled right now. If you trusted me you would have told me your whole plan. You'd explain exactly what you're up to."

Road Queen lowered her head slightly. Clearly Adora's words had not fallen on deaf ears. But just how much had they affected her?

"We each have our own secrets we keep," she said finally.

"Yes, but that's just my point. I don't have any secrets with you. You know everything there is to know about me but I know nothing about you."

Road Queen sighed and turned away. She stared towards the horizon and the setting sun in silence for a long time before speaking again.

"I don't go around talking about myself," she said in a low voice. "I'm not good at trusting other people. It's just the way I've been forced to live."

"Well," Adora said standing up and taking a step towards the bounty hunter. "If you want me to trust you, you're going to have to start trusting me. Give me a sign of good faith. Tell me something, anything. Where you come from? Why'd you become a bounty hunter? Even if you just told me your real name."

Road Queen turned around to face her with a confused look. "My name?"

"I seriously doubt your parents named you Road Queen."

"I… I never knew my parents," Road Queen said but got no further before a loud rumbling sound drew both of their attentions. Suddenly a massive Horde tank came swinging around the sharp bend in the road barreling towards them.

"Get on the bike!" Road Queen shouted.

Adora took a few small steps back but hesitated unsure of what course of action to take. She wasn't sure if Road Queen could be trusted though she was sure that she did not want to tangle with whoever was in the tank. But then, wasn't Road Queen going to turn her over to the Horde anyway? So why was she backing away from the approaching tank cautiously? Adora considered running into the nearby thicket but she wasn't sure what dangers waited within. Also she remembered that Road Queen still had the Sword of Protection tucked away in her coat. She needed to retrieve that somehow.

The tank came to a sudden stop and the top hatch opened. Adora drew back more as the Horde force captain Catra climbed out and sneered down at them. Glancing to one side Adora saw that Road Queen too did not seem happy to see her.

"Well, isn't this an unexpected pleasure?" Catra purred. "The traitor Adora already bound and ready for delivery to Hordak."

"Yes," Road Queen snarled. "And I'm the one making the delivery. Everything's under control here so why don't you just get out of my way and move along now?"

"Don't you get smart with me bounty hunter!" Catra hissed. "I know who you are and I'm not impressed. If you know what's good for you than you'll hand Adora over to me and be gone before I decide to throw you in a Horde dungeon as well. Frankly, I don't understand why Hordak hasn't had you put in a slave mine already!"

Road Queen glanced at Adora then back at Catra. "Do you have my bounty fee with you?"

"Of course not!"

"Then piss off!" she smirked. "No one's collecting on Adora but me!"

Catra let out a sound that was a half hiss, half meow then shouted, "Troopers!" Instantly nearly a dozen of the robotic soldiers poured out of the tank and surrounded them.

"Take Adora aboard," Catra shouted. "If the bounty hunter resists, kill her!"

"I'll kill every last one of you if I have to," Road Queen shouted.

"You may be a fast draw," Catra sneered. "But you can't possibly take on all of us at once by yourself."

Road Queen looked around at the Troopers then to Adora, then back to Catra again. "You know something Catra? You're absolutely right."

With lightning fast reflexes Road Queen reached into her coat and drew out the Sword of Protection. Within the same movement she pressed a button on her wrist device causing Adora's shackles to open and fall off in a clatter.

"Defend yourself!" Road Queen called to Adora and tossed the sword right to her. Though startled by this unexpected turn of events, Adora managed to catch her sword and swung it back slicing the robot trooper closest to her in half.

Road Queen then opened fire on the troopers herself while flipping a cartwheel to avoid their return fire. Unlike in "The Shady Pub" the robots did not fall over in a pile of scrap. The bounty hunter had not had a chance to switch her gun's setting yet and thus was still firing stun bolts that did not pack enough power to blast through their metallic bodies.

Adora meanwhile had managed to dispatch four of the troopers on her own. Two she cut down with her sword's blade. A third she reflected a laser shot back at. For the last one she flipped over it's head and sliced through an outstretched tree branch mid flip. The branch fell directly on top of the trooper smashing it open.

Sensing someone behind her, Adora spun around ready to strike but found herself face to face with Road Queen. There was only a brief moment to make a decision. She could strike the bounty hunter down. This could be her chance to escape. But she had just helped her. She had released her bonds and given her back her weapon knowing full well that Adora could use it on her as well. Not only that, but Road Queen knew what Adora could do now that she had the sword back in her hands. Then again, she was still planning to deliver her to Hordak.

Mere seconds dragged on as Adora pondered her choices. In the end however there was only one thing to do. The young princess spun around standing back to back with the bounty hunter ready to face the danger together.

"There's still four of them and two of us," Road Queen said.

"Hardly fair now is it?" Adora muttered.

"Yeah, maybe we should let them give up now."

Adora couldn't help but chuckle. If only things had been different she could see Road Queen and herself as close friends.

"Watch your back," Road Queen said. "I'm switching my gun's setting. I don't want to hit you accidentally."

Adora nodded then lunged for the robot charging her head on. A moment later the robot was still charging forward but it was no longer head on as its head was now off. Road Queen fired at two more of the troops and now, with her gun reset, the shots went straight through their armor leaving the air filled with the smell of burning wires. Adora found herself thankful for the warning she'd been given. If that's what it did to a robot she did not want to imagine the effect it would have on raw flesh.

All this time Catra had stood back and let the troopers do the fighting but now she found herself growing angry. "Traitorous rebel!" She shouted at Adora. "I'll rip out your heart and serve it to Hordak on a platter!"

With that she lowered her magical mask over her eyes. Instantly Catra's body began transforming itself until she had turned into a large purple panther like animal. Hunching down on her paws she launched herself towards Adora. The young princess had no time to react. Catra came at her in a blinding speed, claws aimed right for her throat. It looked to be the end when suddenly Catra stopped in mid air and was jerked back just enough so her paw swiped a mere hair's length away from Adora's flesh.

Adora looked up and Catra looked back to see the reason. Road Queen had dropped her gun and seized Catra by the tail yanking her back at the last second. The quick movement had been all that saved Adora from certain death.

Road Queen looked up at the princess and shouted loudly, "Run away Adora! RUN!"

Adora hesitated for a moment then took off into the brush followed by the remaining trooper. Catra turned to Road Queen and growled deeply. "You! I'll kill you for this!" Since she was now an actual feline, Catra had the reflexes and agility of a cat. Turning swiftly she swiped away at the bounty hunter and gashed her side with razor sharp claws. Only Road Queen's equal if not greater reflexes prevented her from having her intestines ripped from her body.

Road Queen dove for her gun but Catra beat her to the punch and swiped again this time cutting Road Queen across the back of her hand. As the young biker drew back Catra hunched down again ready to make the killing pounce.

Road Queen held her bleeding hand up to her face and whispered something inaudible. Catra either didn't notice or thought nothing of it. Letting out a feral cry she leapt towards the wounded bounty hunter…

…and was slammed into by Road Queen's hover bike which collided with the Horde captain and sent her careening into a large tree. The impact knocked the mask from Catra's face and she reverted to her human form. Catra tried to get up but found herself unable to move due to the excruciating pain she was in. Glancing down she could tell that her leg was severely broken just by looking at it.

Looking up Catra found herself staring into the face of Road Queen who had retrieved her laser pistol and was glaring down at her with an expression of absolute fury.

"I should kill you here and now," she said. "For what you've done to me, and for what you almost did to Adora, you deserve to have your head blown clean off your shoulders."

"What do you care about Adora?" Catra moaned, then grabbed her chest in pain. Apparently she had suffered several broken ribs as well.

"All you need to know is that Hordak gave strict orders that she be brought in alive! You almost killed her. And that," she added with a sinister grin, "is the only reason I'm not going to kill you."

This of course made no sense to Catra at all. As she tried to comprehend, Road Queen turned and climbed aboard her hover bike. As she revved the engine and prepared to leave Catra finally spoke up.

"You may think you've won. But when Hordak hears about this…"

"Exactly my point," Road Queen said. "When Hordak hears about this he'll learn how you disobeyed his orders and tried to kill Adora. That's why I'm not going to kill you. I'd be showing you mercy if I did."

With that she sped off in the direction Adora had gone leaving Catra lying in pain with a look of horrific realization on her face.

Adora ran as fast as she could go. Luckily by this time her leg had recovered from Road Queen's shot and did not hinder her. What did slow her down however was the thick underbrush and marshy ground. This wasn't exactly the garden spot of Etheria.

Glancing behind her Adora could see the Horde Trooper closing in fast. There was no way she could outrun it in this place she would have to fight. But not as Adora. Now that she had her sword back and had gotten away from Catra, there was no reason she could think of not to transform. Even if the Horde Trooper saw her it was a simple-minded robot. And one that was about to get destroyed anyway.

Raising the sword over her head Adora began, "For the honor of… aaah!"

For the second time that day Adora found herself cut off as the once again the sword was shot out of her hand. The weapon flipped through the air and landed with its tip stuck in the ground nearby. Rubbing her sore hand Adora raced over to retrieve it only to have the ground suddenly vanish beneath her.

Within seconds Adora found herself up to her chest in a swampy glop. In her haste to get the sword back she had stumbled head on into a pit of quickmarsh. Quickmarsh was even worse than quicksand because the thick sliminess of the mixture had a tendency to weigh the victim down, pulling them to their doom all the faster. Remembering her survival training, Adora tried to relax her body to avoid sinking further. It was not an easy task. Between the prospect of drowning in the disgusting mixture and the Horde Trooper approaching her, there was plenty for her mind to panic about.

If the Horde Trooper had an actual face it would have been beaming as it closed in on Adora. For a moment the young princess clung to a vain hope that the robot would enter the quick marsh itself and be pulled straight to the bottom by it's heavy metal body. Luck was not on her side though as it stopped just short of the pit.

"Give yourself up rebel and I might just pull you out of there," the trooper laughed. "Then again maybe I should just stand here and watch."

Adora tried to wade to the opposite side and grab her sword but the movement only caused her to sink up to her shoulders. She couldn't believe it. After all she had survived it came down to this. Killed by a stupid swampland.

But just then the roar of an engine came barreling down on them. The trooper turned around just in time to see Road Queen's bike headed straight at him before he was rammed into and knocked headfirst into the quickmarsh. The robot sank like a stone, which in turn actually caused the marsh to push Adora up out of it slightly, but not enough to escape.

Road Queen brought her bike down next to the sword, which she once more tucked into her coat then turned to Adora. "Glad to see you didn't get too far. Come on let's get out of here."

"As you may have noticed," Adora snapped, "I'm in a bit of a situation here!"

Road Queen held out her arm. "Grab my hand, I'll pull you out."

Adora started reaching for her then stopped and stared at the bounty hunter. Her mind was suddenly filled with uncertainty.

"You're still planning on giving me to Hordak, aren't you?"

"We've been through this, Adora. I've got it all planned out just trust me."

Adora drew back slightly, which in turn caused her to sink again. She didn't have much time left to make a choice. Road Queen had just saved her life and was now trying to help her. But was it out of genuine concern, or simply because she needed her alive to collect the bounty?

Road Queen saw Adora's hesitation and suddenly her face became riddled with panic. "Adora, please! Don't do this! I promise you'll be all right. Just take my hand. You've got to trust me. Please Adora. I don't want to see you die!"

Adora could not remember when she had been so confused and riddled with doubt. "I… I just don't know… how can I trust you?"

"It's Reina!" Road Queen shouted suddenly.

"What?"

"You asked what my real name was. I'm telling you. It's Reina."

Adora stared at the young biker's face. Her heart was telling her to trust Road Queen but her brain was telling her otherwise. In the end though Adora did what she always did when faced with a choice like this.

She went with her heart.

"Thank you," Road Queen said as she pulled Adora onto the bike behind her.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" Adora asked.

"I mean thank you for trusting me. You won't regret it." With that she revved the bike's engine and they headed away at a moderate pace. Much slower than before.

"So," Adora said, "Reina huh? Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Not really," she laughed.


	9. Backstabbing

**Chapter 9: Backstabbing**

Sea Hawk emerged from his cabin now wearing the special boots and ring given to him by his father The Falcon. _If I'd only been wearing these earlier, I could have stopped Road Queen,_ he thought.

Both items increased his strength dramatically. The boots allowed him to run faster and leap tremendous heights and distances. The energy ring, likewise, would increase his physical strength intensifying the force of his blows ten-fold. In addition the ring could create a shield of pure energy capable of deflecting almost any attack.

The problem was they were controlled not only by thought, but also by reflex and would occasionally activate when Hawk didn't want them to. Once Hawk had meant to simply jump down from the helm to the deck and found himself in the crow's nest instead. He had also inadvertently crushed several items in his grasp thanks to the ring, including a few mugs of Saurian ale. Eventually he had decided to leave them off unless he knew he would be needing them. Hawk still carried his father's photon cutlass with him at all times and usually that proved to be enough.

That, of course, had not proven to be the case with Road Queen. Hawk had greatly underestimated her, not that he had been expecting an encounter with her in the first place. He was, therefore, determined to ensure that he would not make that mistake again. Better to overdo it than be defeated a second time.

The Solar Clipper came to a stop hovering over a small fuel station. Hawk jumped down from the ship to the ground, something that would have been impossible to walk away from had he not been wearing the boots, and entered the building.

"I'm looking for a woman on a hover bike," he said to the owner. "Has she been here?"

The man shot him a rude look and said, "You're going to have to be more descriptive than that."

Hawk huffed in impatience, though he realized the man was correct. "Young, purple hair, small build, wearing a leather coat and sunglasses. Goes by the name Road Queen."

The station owner drew back in shock. "What do you want with Road Queen?"

"So you do know her then?" Hawk asked. The man nodded and Hawk's spirits lifted. "Has she been here today?"

The man shook his head. "I've never encountered Road Queen."

"I thought you knew her," Sea Hawk growled. "Or did you mean by reputation only?"

"No I know the girl, or at least I thought I did."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hawk shouted. He was beginning to think the old man had gone senile on him. "Do you know Road Queen or not?"

The old man put up his hands in a gesture begging for peace. "When I said I had never encountered Road Queen this was both true and misleading. I knew her years ago, before she became the Road Queen."

"I see," Sea Hawk said calming down some. "Can you tell me anything useful about her?"

"The most useful thing I can tell you is to stay away from her. Why do you want to find her anyway?"

"She kidnapped a friend of mine. I'm not going to let her get away with it!"

"I see," the old man nodded stroking his chin. "Let me guess, your friend had a bounty on his head?"

"It's a her, and I don't see where that's any of your business," Hawk snarled.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said sitting down on an old barrel. He sighed and shook his head. "Bounty hunting. Never thought little Reina would come to this."

"Reina?" Sea Hawk whispered. It was clear now that while this man wouldn't be able to help him find Road Queen and Adora, he could give him some valuable insight into his opponent. But was there time for this? Hawk didn't want to leave Adora in the bounty hunter's clutches too long but he knew all too well the value of knowing one's enemy.

Finally he glanced down at his locket. It had been glowing for a short time not too long ago but now was once again lying dormant. That would seem to indicate that Adora was in no immediate danger. Even if she were merely locked in a prison cell the locket would have had a faint light to it, but there was nothing. Perhaps Adora had escaped her captor. Much as he hatred to admit it, Hawk doubted that. More likely she simply had not been taken to the Fright Zone just yet.

"All right," he said sitting down, "tell me what you know."

The old man sighed remorsefully. "Anything I could tell you about Reina would give you little insight into Road Queen. The girl I remember was a sweet kind hearted soul. She'd had a rough life but she kept her spirits up. But that all changed in a day. Reina lost everything; her entire world was ripped apart. After that she turned bitter and cold."

"I can understand that," Sea Hawk said. "I can even sympathize, but that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on her."

"Well see it's not quite like that," The station owner said. "I could understand her turning vengeful, but it make no sense for her to be taking jobs from the Horde."

"Why is that?"

"By all accounts Reina has every reason to utterly despise the Horde. They were the ones who wrecked her life!"

Adora lowered the canteen Road Queen had handed her into the cool clear water and let it fill. They had been lucky to find this hidden spring among the decrepit marshlands. A veritable oasis of fresh mineral water in an otherwise inhospitable area. Next to her Road Queen soaked a rag in the water then, wincing slightly, held it to the slashes in her side that Catra had given her.

"You're going to need stitches for those," Adora said.

Road Queen shook her head. "No I won't. It's not as bad as it looks. I've had much worse."

"Let me take a look at it."

"Road Queen drew away slightly. "It's just a few scratches."

"Scratches like that can get infected very quickly," Adora said firmly. "Quit acting so tough and let me help you. Just think of it as part of the whole building of trust between us."

Road Queen hesitated but then sighed, "All right." In order to give Adora a better view of the wound she took off her coat and laid it over her bike. Adora was surprised by how much less threatening she looked without it. It had been clear that Reina had a small build but the coat had apparently hidden it more than Adora had realized. Pushing the thought aside she began examining the cuts but the torn fabric of Road Queen's outfit kept interfering.

"You're going to have to lift up your shirt a little," she said. Road Queen shot her a glance of reluctance but there was something else there. Adora couldn't say for certain, since she was unable to see Reina's eyes through the sunglasses, but it was almost a look of fear.

"You don't have to take it off," Adora said. "Just lift it out of the way so I can clean the wound.

Still Road Queen hesitated but finally complied. It was then that Adora saw what she had been hiding. Road Queen's back was laden with old scars and marks from bruises that had not properly healed.

"By the Ancients! Reina, how did this happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

But these scars!" Adora pressed. "It looks like you were beaten and lashed! Who did this to you?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it," Road Queen snapped. "Now are you going to help me with this wound or are you just going to reopen old ones?"

Adora stared at her a moment then went back to cleaning the cuts in silence.

"I'm sorry," Road Queen sighed. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Look, the scars are remnants of a very unpleasant period in my life. A time I'd rather leave buried in the past."

Adora nodded, "I understand." She finished cleaning and patching up the slashes then went back to the spring and began washing the blood off her hands.

"Adora, just so we're clear, I don't want you telling anyone about those scars."

"My lips are sealed," Adora said without turning to face her. "I won't mention it to a soul."

"Yes," Road Queen said. "I know you won't."

Adora nodded then suddenly gasped in shock as she caught sight of the reflection in the water. Road Queen was standing over her with her gun drawn and pointed down. Adora turned but before she could move Road Queen fired two shots. However the shots went past Adora and into the water and instead of firing again, Road Queen holstered her gun. Adora remained still, momentarily startled by this action until a bubbling sound caught her attention. Slowly two large fish floated to the surface of the spring dead, or perhaps merely stunned. Road Queen reached over Adora and pulled them out of the water.

"Finish cleaning up," she said. "I'll start cooking dinner."

Adora laughed softly, despite her heart, which was still pounding as though it might burst from her chest.

"This is our research and development section," Hordak said in a completely fake tone of civility. "Here we are constantly devising new weapons and devices to aid in out conflict with the rebellion."

Inspector Caries was not the least bit taken in by Hordak's tone. "From what I've seen Hordak, you need all the help you can get."

_Mock me while you can you wench,_ Hordak thought. _If everything goes as planned your sharp tongue will soon be silenced forever._ Hordak was taking a risk and it was going to cost him whether or not he succeeded, but it would be a small price to pay compared to what Caries could do to him.

"What are they working on?" Caries asked, gesturing to a pair of robot troopers who were engaged in some kind of chemical experiment.

_That's it, _Hordak grinned to himself. _Walk right into my trap._ Aloud he said, "During one of our raids a while back, we acquired a sample of a rather unique super fuel mixture. Unfortunately, we haven't been able to find the creator so we're trying to duplicate the formula ourselves."

"You trust such a delicate operation to these idiotic robots?" Caries questioned and jotted down a note on her clipboard.

_She's catching on, I'll have to make my move_. "Well Inspector, I thought it best to devote our Horde scientists to more mind challenging tasks."

Caries gave him a look that clearly indicated that she didn't totally believe him. She was right in this of course. The real reason Hordak had robot troopers working on the formula is he knew all too well that getting it wrong would have explosive results and the robots were expendable. Hordak only hoped that Caries wouldn't figure this out until it was too late.

Stealthily Hordak touched a button on his belt sending the necessary signal to put his plan into action. A moment later there was a rush of wind that raced past the troopers. The beakers of chemicals in front of them shook slightly in the gust, causing Caries to take an instinctive step back, but then they settled with no effect.

The gust of wind turned out, once again, to be Dragstor running in. Caries glared at the cybernetic warrior in anger.

"You idiot! You nearly upset those chemicals! Who knows how dangerous they are!"

"My apologies Inspector," Dragstor said. "I was looking for Lord Hordak."

"What is it Dragstor?" Hordak asked, though he already knew.

"Master, forgive the interruption, but an urgent matter has arisen that requires your immediate attention."

"I see," Hordak said. "Please excuse me for a moment Inspector. I'll only be a moment. By all means continue your investigation without me."

Before Caries could object Hordak departed followed closely by Dragstor. Once they had moved a safe distance away from the research lab Hordak whispered to his warrior.

"Did you do as I asked?"

Dragstor nodded. "I sabotaged the formula just as you requested master. With my speed no one noticed. The chemical reaction should take place any second now."

"Excellent!" Hordak grinned. "I knew I could count on you Dragstor."

"You do realize master, that this will wreak the lab, destroy the troopers, and set back our research several months."

Hordak nodded. "Yes, but it's a necessary sacrifice. Caries must be eliminated before she can make her report to Horde Prime."

Half a second later the hallway was rocked by a gigantic explosion. Hordak laughed as he slowly walked back to what remained of the lab. It may have seemed like overkill just to get rid of one person but Hordak had decided that Caries' death needed to look like an accident.

"Inspector?" he called out with mock concern. "Can you hear me Inspector?"

"Doubtful," Dragstor said. "The odds of anyone surviving such an explosion are astronomical."

"Well then," Hordak chuckled slightly, "I'd better call Horde Prime and let him know there's been a dreadful accident."

"Or you could help get this thing off me!"

_No!_ Hordak thought with alarm. _It can't be. Tell me it's not true!_

But it was, the ruthless leader turned to see a pile of rubble moving and then what remained of a large metal cabinet fell aside to reveal a very much alive Inspector Caries. Her uniform was in tatters, her skin was blackened from smoke and dust, and her mouth was dripping blood but she was alive.

"Inspector!" Hordak shouted in surprise and alarm. "What happened? How did you…"

"Lucky for me," Caries growled, "That cabinet shielded me and absorbed most of the blast. Lucky for me but not for you. This will not look good in my report Hordak, even if I give you the benefit of the doubt that this was an actual accident!"

"Please Inspector," Hordak stuttered. "I assure you I…"

"You have exactly thirty seconds to improve my mood!" Caries shouted.

Just then a trooper appeared behind them and saluted. "Pardon me Lord Hordak but we're receiving a call for you on a secure channel."

"Can't you see I'm busy here?" Hordak shouted. "Take a message or tell them to call back later."

"I think you might want to take this sir," the robot said. "It's about the rebel leader Adora.

Hordak's eyes shot open. "Adora?"

"For your sake Hordak," Caries said spitting out a mouthful of blood. "This had better be good news."

Adora stooped down and lifted another small log into her arms. The sun had set but the full moons gave off enough light that she was able to find her way. Still she was careful not to stray too far from the glow of the campfire.

It had taken her by surprise when Road Queen had requested that she gather some more firewood for them. Although Adora now trusted the bounty hunter, she had still not expected Road Queen to let her out of her sight. But all Road Queen had said was to stay close enough so she could hear her if there was any trouble.

Granted it was not a good idea to try and slip away into the marshlands at night. Aside form the quickmarsh pits, there were undoubtedly several hungry predators lurking about that wouldn't think twice about making a meal of her. Adora would be defenseless against an attack as Road Queen still had her sword. Which was another reason Adora couldn't just leave in and of itself.

Nevertheless, it was still a surprise to see such a gesture of trust. But definitely a welcome one. Reina wasn't a bad person after all. Shifty yes. Mysterious absolutely. Perhaps even greedy, but not truly evil. Adora could tell she had managed to break through to Road Queen's inner self. She still wasn't exactly sure what her plan was, but she now was confident that Road Queen was out to strike at Hordak and not her.

Maybe with a little prying, Road Queen would now be willing to share her scheme with Adora. It was worth a shot. Perhaps once this was over she could even be persuaded to join the rebellion. Her skills would prove to be a great asset. But even if they went their separate ways and never met again, Adora was confident they would part as friends.

Deciding she had gathered enough wood Adora headed back towards the campsite. As she drew near though she could hear voices. She could tell one of them was Road Queen, and she sounded like she was angry with whoever she was speaking to. Had they been discovered? The young princess slowed her pace and crept closer in order to see without being seen. Once she was close enough she hid behind a tree and peaked out.

Adora gasped in shock at what she saw. Luckily the conversation taking place was loud enough that she went unheard. Road Queen was standing in front of her bike, which was producing a holographic image of Hordak. It was hard to tell who was more upset.

"Am I to understand you attacked one of my patrols?" Hordak growled.

"No, they attacked me," Road Queen snarled back. "I defended myself and Adora. If I hadn't she'd be lying in a pool of her own blood right now!"

_You tell him Reina!_ Adora thought. But then she found herself wondering why Road Queen was talking to Hordak in the first place. Had Hordak contacted her, or had she called him?

"Of course I never should have had to," Road Queen went on. "I thought you said you wanted me to bring Adora in alive!"

"Catra exceeded her authority and she will be punished for it," Hordak said. "However you should realize that she would not have been moved to kill her if you had cooperated and turned her over like she ordered."

"I'm not one of your lackeys! I take orders from no one! This had better not happen again."

"My solders are under orders to find Adora and bring her to me. They are not going to ignore those orders for your sake."

"Well then I suggest you get the word out and rescind those orders!" Road Queen shouted.

"You dare tell me what to do?" Hordak snorted.

"You'd better if you expect to get Adora alive."

"Now you're threatening me?"

A sinister grin spread across Road Queen's face. "No, I'm threatening her."

Adora drew back in shock. _What?_

Road Queen seethed through clenched teeth. "We had a deal remember? How dare you try to cheat me like that?"

"I will do as I please to ensure Adora's capture," Hordak snarled.

"Not anymore. Now you'll do what I please or you'll get nothing! Adora's in my hands now, asshole. So you keep your drones off my back, or else I'll blow her damn brains out and you can collect her body piece by piece!"

_No! _Adora thought._ This can't be happening!_

There was a long pause before Hordak spoke again. "What's to stop me from doing the same thing to your bounty?"

Road Queen crossed her arms and the sinister grin returned to her face. "Because you can't afford to risk it. You know I won't hesitate to slaughter Adora if you do. And you need her too much. That's right. I know your little secret. I know why you want Adora alive. If she's dead your whole plan goes down the drain. And there's no plan B that'll work either."

Hordak's jaw dropped like a stone. "I don't know how you found this out but if you breathe a word of it to anyone…"

"I think we understand one another," Road Queen smirked. "So, I'll be at the Fright Zone to deliver Adora tomorrow and you'd better be ready to complete our deal. Any funny business and you can personally watch as I rip her heart out with my bare hands! This conversation is over!" With that Road Queen shut off her holo-projector

Adora slid down behind the tree as her eyes filled with tears. It had all been a lie. She cursed herself for ever having believed the bounty hunter's words. What hurt more though was the feeling of betrayal. Adora had trusted this woman and she had stabbed her in the back. Sorrow soon gave way to anger and hatred. Glancing around the tree she saw that Road Queen had turned her attention to stoking the fire. She was bent over with her back to Adora completely unaware of her presence.

Adora made her move. Gripping a thick log like a club she charged straight at the bounty hunter with all her fury. Road Queen was so caught off guard that she only had time to half draw her gun before Adora slammed the log into her chest. Road Queen groaned in pain, dropped her gun and staggered away slightly. Adora swung again this time catching her across the head. Road Queen's sunglasses shattered and fell from her face as she collapsed to the ground.

"You bitch!" Adora shouted scooping up Road Queen's gun and pointing it down at her. "You traitor! I can't believe I ever trusted you!"

"Adora wait. You don't understand." Road Queen coughed.

"No, I understand everything!" Adora shouted. "I heard it all Reina, if that even is your real name! You lied to me. And like a fool I believed you!"

Road Queen was still lying face down and hadn't turned to look at her. "Adora listen to me…"

"No you listen! I actually was willing to be your prisoner because I trusted you! Well now you're my prisoner! I'm still not sure if I should turn you over to Bright Moon for trial or if I should just kill you myself right here. You can help make up my mind by telling me one thing. What did Hordak promise you? I've never done anything to you so what is so important that you'd do this to me for?"

Road Queen finally turned her head and looked up at Adora. The young princess was momentarily startled by the bounty hunter's face. This was the first time she had seen Road Queen without her glasses on and somehow without them she looked very different. She appeared years younger, perhaps even younger than Adora herself was. Her eyes, which had begun to fill with tears, were a bright blue and had a soft innocent look that made Adora forget for a moment how dangerous the woman really was.

"You really want to know?" she said, sniffing slightly.

All of Adora's hate and anger flooded back into her at this question. "Yes damn it! Tell me! What is it that you value more than my life?"

Road Queen swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and answered.

"The life of my brother!"


	10. Road Queen's Tale

**Chapter 10: Road Queen's Tale**

Adora had thought she was ready for any answer. However her mind had been leaning towards some kind of rare treasure, an ancient artifact, or just an extremely large sum of money. She had expected anything but this.

"Your brother?"

Road Queen sighed, "I made a special arrangement with Hordak, I deliver you to him and he delivers my brother to me."

"Do you honestly expect him to keep his word?" Adora snapped. "Once he has me he'll probably throw you into a Horde slave camp as well."

Road Queen shook her head. "No, he values my skills too much. To him one prisoner is a trivial price to pay to acquire you and retain my services."

Adora was appalled. "You mean you willingly work for a man who's imprisoned your brother?"

"I had to build up a reputation with him in order to make him willing to grant my demands."

Adora shook her head and sat down on a rock across from where Road Queen was laying. She relaxed her arm a bit but kept the gun pointed in the hunter's direction.

"Look, I think you'd better tell me everything. Start from the very beginning and don't leave out any details."

Road Queen pulled herself up slightly and leaned back against her bike. Adora let her move this much without incident because it was clear she was settling in for what would be a long story.

"I suppose it all started when I was still a baby. My parents were killed in a fire when I was barely a year old. I would have died too if not for my big brother. He was only four at the time, but he braved the flames and carried me to safety. He saved my life that night and from then on he was always taking care of me.

"We got put in an orphanage where we stayed for a few years. I was the smallest kid there and as such became the target for the other kids taunts and pranks. The staff wasn't any better. They were harsh, strict, and totally uncaring. They lived by a 'raise them with the rod' attitude."

Adora cringed at the thought. Suddenly she had a very good idea how Road Queen had gotten the marks on her back and why she didn't want to discuss it.

Road Queen continued. "No matter how bad things got though, I could always count on Speedy to get me out of trouble."

"Speedy?"

Road Queen chuckled lightly. "The nickname I gave my brother. He always loved anything that went fast. I guess that's where I got my need for speed. In fact, I know it is. He taught me almost everything I know."

Adora found herself becoming emerged in Road Queen's story. So much that she failed to notice her hand had relaxed and she was no longer pointing the gun towards her would be captor. However, if Road Queen noticed this herself she made no move to take advantage of it. A faint smile was forming on her face, as though she was enjoying these memories she was sharing.

"Go on," Adora prodded.

"Well, the years went by and no one adopted us. I hated that place but I was able to live with it because I had Speedy there to look after me. Then one day a family finally decided to adopt him. But they only wanted him; they either wouldn't or couldn't take me too. I don't know which and frankly I didn't and still don't care. My brother refused to go. He told them he would never leave me even if it meant spending the rest of his life in that hellhole."

Adora must have been smiling because Road Queen nodded towards her and said, "Yeah. Noble and heartwarming isn't it? But do you know what they told him? Those bastards said he had no say in the matter and he would be leaving without me whether he liked it or not!"

Adora's jaw dropped like a stone and she gasped in shock. As unbelievable as what she was hearing sounded, something in her head told her it was all true.

"So that's how you were separated from him?"

"Hell no!" Road Queen said quickly with a sense of pride in her voice. "The family left him there till the next day when they would be returning to fill out the papers and make the adoption final. But they would never see him again. That night Speedy woke me up, told me to pack whatever I could carry quickly and quietly, and we made our getaway. We stole the headmaster's cart and two of his horses and took off into the night. As I told you, my brother loved going fast, so he knew how to properly pace the animals to get the most speed out of them, while at the same time not wearing them out. We didn't stop to rest till dawn."

"Did anyone come after you?" Adora asked.

Road Queen shrugged. "To tell you the truth I don't know. I suppose they probably did try to find us at first, but if so we were always two steps ahead of them.

"It was rough going at first. We were still just kids out on our own in a hostile world. Trying to avoid not only the Horde, but also anyone who would put us back in the situation we had escaped from. Or anyone who would separate us. We spent years just wandering from town to town. Staying only until someone started asking questions about our past, then off we'd go again.

"It wasn't all bad though. We met plenty of good-hearted people and they taught us a lot. You can actually get a better education on the road then in some schools. We soon learned how to handle ourselves quite well. By the time I was twelve I was already a crack shot with a laser. Meanwhile my brother was learning all he could about engines and vehicles. Knowledge he later passed on to me."

Road Queen paused and smacked her lips. She started reaching to her side and Adora straightened up quickly causing the bounty hunter to back off. She gestured to a canteen lying nearby and Adora relaxed and nodded. After taking a small drink Road Queen continued with her story.

"Well by this time Speedy was old enough that we no longer had to worry about anyone shipping us off to an orphanage again so we settled down in a small village. He used the knowledge he'd picked up over the years to open his own vehicle repair shop. Despite his youth word spread quickly about his skill and business was good. We really made a small fortune though once he started selling fuels. You see, Speedy spent his free time drag racing and coming up with ways to make his bike go faster, including making his own fuel mixtures."

"Of course," Adora said. "The formula! Your brother's the one who discovered it isn't he?"

Road Queen nodded. "And naturally I was the only person he trusted with its secret. Things were going great. We finally had a home and we were happy and prosperous. I should have known it was too good to last."

Adora cringed. "The Horde?"

Road Queen sighed. "I still don't know why they chose our village. At first I thought they had come for the formula, but they didn't seem to be after anyone in particular. No, it was just a slave run. Picking up more unwilling workers to do Horde Prime's bidding. Everything was laid to waste. Many were killed and those that survived were taken away.

"I tried to fight back but I got injured. I can still see that Horde general staring down at me, ready to deliver the killing blow. But Speedy was there for me again. That soldier was so busy with me he never saw my brother's sword till it had run him through. Needless to say this drew attention. I didn't want to admit it at the time but I was in no condition to fight then. So once again my brother put his own life at risk to save mine. He hid me among some rubble then took off leading the Horde away so they wouldn't find me. I haven't seen him since."

Road Queen clenched her fists in anger as she recalled the events. "I'd lost everything and in my bitterness and hatred I soon turned to bounty hunting to sustain myself and also to serve as a vent for my rage. Well you meet a lot of lowlife scum in this business and I soon found out what had happened to my brother and that he was still alive. So I made an attempt to free him. I failed."

The young biker sighed and shrugged. "Zigged when I should have zagged, zagged when I should have zigged. Whatever the case I messed up. But Hordak decided to let me live. He had heard about my skills and offered to let me go if I ran a job for him. I took it and my success soon led to him calling me in for special assignments that his normal lackeys couldn't handle. I made him pay of course, I always charged a fortune, robbing him blind as I plotted my next attempt to free my brother."

Adora nodded in understanding. "I see now. 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer'. You were earning his trust while secretly plotting against him."

"Isn't that what I said before?" Road Queen smirked. "Try as I might though, I couldn't come up with anything and it didn't help matters that I lost track of where my brother was. But then you came along and provided me with the plan I needed."

Adora blinked in surprise. "Me?"

"I haven't completely lost my conscience you know," Road Queen said. "The idea of asking for my brother as my bounty fee had occurred to me long ago. But I knew anyone I brought in I'd more than likely be sending to their grave. I wasn't going to trade someone else's life for his. He'd never forgive me for that," she added softly.

"So how was I different?"

"Because for the first time Hordak placed a live only bounty. Hordak wanted you brought in but he was very adamant about the fact that he needed you alive."

"Why?"

Road Queen shrugged. "I'm not really sure."

"But you just told him…"

"I lied Adora. The whole thing was to scare Hordak into giving in to my demands. I don't really know what his plans for you are and I'm not going to hurt you if he tries anything. I was bluffing. You'll find I'm rather good at that."

Adora shot her a look. "You just admitted you're a great liar and then you ask me to believe what you say?"

"_Touché_," Road Queen sighed. "But I'll tell you this. One of the reason's I always wear my shades even at night is to hide when I'm lying. You can tell when someone's being honest or not by their eyes and that's the one thing I was never able to fake, so I did the only thing I could and hid them."

Here she leaned forward into the light coming from the fire. "Look into my eyes now Adora. I'm not lying."

Adora did look. She stared deep into the young biker's eyes. She looked into her very soul… and saw no deceit.

"So what exactly was your plan?" she said finally.

"Simple. I take you to Hordak. I walk away with my brother and the prize money. And I knew, you being who you are, that it wouldn't take you long to escape on your own or get rescued by your rebel friends. And what's more the bounty on your head would be gone. We both win. So what do you think?"

Adora shook her head. "I think it's a start but your plan is full of holes and relies too much on assumptions. It's riskier than you think."

Road Queen's face took on the look of seriousness that Adora had come to know well in it. "That may be but I will do anything to save my brother."

"But why didn't you come to me for help?" Adora sighed. "We could have come up with a plan to save your brother together. Didn't you realize that I'd resist you unless I knew the truth?"

"I've already told you, I couldn't take the risk. Not when I've come so close. I'm not going to let my brother slip away again. He's all I have. He's given up everything for me and I can do no less. I would wade through the pits of hell for him. I'd expect you to understand that Adora. You have a brother. I know how close you two are. If you were in my position would you do any different? Wouldn't you do anything you had to for him?"

That struck Adora hard. Though she said nothing Adora knew that if Adam were in danger she would stop at nothing to save him.

Road Queen stood up and walked over to Adora giving no hesitation at the gun in the princess' hand.

"I don't want to see you get hurt Adora. In fact, I'd like it if we could be friends. But I will do whatever I have to in order to save my brother. If you can't accept that, or if you don't believe a word I've said, well then, go ahead and kill me now."

The two stared at each other in silence. Seconds seemed to drag on for hours until finally Adora spoke.

"Like I said, your plan is full of holes." There was a pause then she smiled. "So let's see if we can fix that."

A huge grin spread across Road Queen's face as Adora turned the gun around and handed it back to her.

"Sorry about your glasses," Adora said picking up the shattered frame.

"Don't worry about it," Road Queen said pulling a small case out of her pocket. Inside were two extra pairs identical to the ones she had been wearing before.

"You said one of the reasons you wear those is so people can't study your eyes," Adora said.

"Yeah."

"So what's the other reason?"

Road Queen chuckled and slipped the new pair on her face. "They make me look cool."


	11. Turn For the Worse

**Chapter 11: Turn For The Worse**

"This is it," Adora said looking up at the doorway to Hordak's throne room.

"You ready for this?"

"Doesn't really matter if I am or not now does it?" Adora chuckled holding up her hands, which were once again bound. Granted it had been her own idea in order to keep up appearances, but it did leave her at the mercy of anyone.

"One last thing," Road Queen said glancing around to make sure no one was there. Normally an escort of Horde Troopers would have seen them to the throne room but, given what had happened yesterday, the robots were giving Road Queen a wide birth.

Seeing they were alone Road Queen took a small knife out of her coat then slipped it into Adora's boot hiding it from sight.

"Just in case," she said. "You may need it later."

Adora nodded. Granted she would have preferred having her sword back instead, however that was not so easily concealed. She supposed the knife was better than nothing. It did give her a little feeling of confidence despite the overwhelming sense she had that something extremely bad was about to happen.

As they entered the chamber Adora immediately knew her premonition had been correct. Standing to one side of Hordak was Caries, looking none to pleased at seeing her alive. Though Adora had never seen Caries before, she recognized the uniform immediately.

"It's an inspector," she whispered out of the corner of her mouth, trying to keep her lips as still as possible. "This could complicate things."

"As long as I get my brother nothing changes," Road Queen muttered back.

"You've done well Road Queen," Hordak grinned.

"Yes, Caries smirked. "She's succeeded where you and your best warriors have failed repeatedly Hordak. Not exactly something for you to be boastful about."

"Yeah, yeah we all know I'm the greatest," Road Queen scoffed. "Now let's dispense with the flattery and get on with this!"

"Just a moment," Caries said. "The Horde could use someone like you. What do you say? I could make you commander of an entire legion."

"Join the Horde? Be a stooge taking orders from some psycho warmonger? Shove it up your ass. I take orders from no one. I do what I want, when I want, how I want!"

Caries' smirk faded into a sneer. "I sounds to me like you could use a little discipline in your life."

"I don't remember asking you shit," Road Queen shouted. "Why am I even talking to you? My deal is with Hordak." She turned her attention back to the dark lord. "Do you have what I came for or are things going to get ugly around here?"

"Not that it isn't already ugly enough with them here," Adora added softly causing Road Queen to unsuccessfully hide a laugh.

Hordak snapped his fingers and Dragstor appeared with a sick looking man. It was hard to tell how old he was because he was clearly undernourished, and covered with dirt. His face had a ratty beard that had not been cut or in any way managed for years. He had no shoes and what clothes he did have were old, ragged and filthy.

When she saw him Road Queen -or perhaps it would be more accurate to say Reina- nearly lost her tougher-than-nails attitude and almost gave in to emotion.

"Speedy?"

The man looked up at her with sunken eyes. "Sister? Is that really you?"

"I apologize for his appearance," Hordak said (with no real sign of remorse). "It took us quite a while to locate him and there was no time to clean him up first."

"And the rest of the bounty?" Road Queen asked suspiciously.

"The money is being taken to your vehicle as we speak," Hordak grinned.

"All right then," she said pushing Adora ahead slightly, perhaps a little harder than she had intended. "She's all yours."

The young biker walked over to her brother and placed his arm over her shoulders, leaning his weight on her as he was clearly too weak to walk. As she started to move away however, she paused and stared at Dragstor. The cybernetic warrior stared back in silence.

"Something wrong?" Caries asked impatiently.

"No, there's just something about this guy I like."

"You have what you came for now leave so we can get on with our business!" Caries snapped.

Road Queen glared at the inspector. They had just met and already she hated her. Nevertheless she turned and headed for the exit pausing for a moment to look at Adora.

"You got him back," Adora said softly.

"Couldn't have done it without you," Reina smiled. She spoke with a sarcastic mocking tone but at the same time she lowered her shades slightly and winked. Adora suppressed a smile but winked back.

"See you around princess," Road Queen said as she moved for the door.

"Not likely,"' Caries said. "Seeing as this will be her last day to live."

Road Queen stopped dead in her tracks. "Excuse me?"

"Adora is a traitor to the Horde. The punishment for treason is death."

"I was told she was to be kept alive," Road Queen snarled. "I went to a lot of trouble to make sure she stayed unharmed."

"You wasted your time," Caries smirked. "But that's your problem. You've been more than compensated for your services."

"This is not about money it's about my code. I don't send innocents to their death. And don't try telling me she's not innocent because of what she's done to you. This little feud between the Horde and the Rebellion is of no interest to me."

"You've killed dozens of people yourself," Hordak said. Though he wanted to keep Adora alive he was surprised and suspicious of Road Queen's reaction.

"I kill when I'm forced to or out of personal spite. I have no qualms with Adora and what's more," she said moving her hand towards her laser pistol, "I don't like being lied to."

"I didn't lie," Hordak said firmly, "I have every intention of keeping Adora alive. At least until I'm through with her."

"Are you undermining my authority?" Caries snapped at him.

"Think Inspector," Hordak said turning on the false charm. "She's the leader of the Rebellion. We can gain much valuable information from her. She's too important to kill just yet."

"You make a valid point," Caries sighed, "but my word is final here."

"I don't think you understand what the Horde stands to gain," Hordak said.

"Enough," Caries blared raising her hand. "We'll let Horde Prime himself make the decision. As for you," She said turning to Road Queen, "This is your last chance to take that miserable wreck you call a brother and leave. What happens here is not truly your concern. Of course if you're having second thoughts we can always terminate the agreement and take back your bounty."

At this a swarm of Horde Troopers appeared from every angle with their weapons trained in the young biker's direction. Normally Road Queen might have taken her chances even against such odds, but she knew her brother would be unable to defend himself in his condition.

Adora knew this too and called out quickly, "Reina, don't. You've gone through so much to get your brother back, don't throw it away now on my account."

Road Queen stared at her a minute then slowly turned and headed for the exit. A few troopers moved to block her but Hordak waved them off and they let her pass. As she stepped through the doorway Road Queen turned back one last time.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way Adora. But I did warn you I'd do whatever I had too."

Adora nodded. "I'd have done no different. Farewell Road Queen. Whatever happens to me, I forgive you."

Road Queen said nothing. She simply stepped through the door, which slowly sealed shut behind her and was gone.

Hordak breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Now that she was out of the way he could turn his full attention to getting rid of Caries and keeping Adora alive. Though he normally dreaded talking to Horde Prime, he saw this as an opportunity. With a little luck he would be able to convince him Adora was of more use to them living.

Luck it seemed was not on his side though. Either that or Caries had some unknown influence on the evil emperor as it took little time for him to side with her.

"Adora is a Horde captain turned rebel leader," Horde Prime snarled. "We must make an example of her less more officers turn traitor"

Hordak tried one last approach, "But to kill her now would make her a martyr. Would it not be wiser to break her first oh mighty one?"

"Silence!" Horde Prime shouted slamming his fist down. "With her out of the way the rebellion will no longer be of any concern. They will crumble and fall before us without Adora to lead them. It doesn't matter if she is a martyr. Martyrs are dead and cannot speak their message."

"I have your permission to proceed then my lord?" Caries smirked.

"Terminate her immediately!" Prime growled. "As for you Hordak, you had better hope Caries' report is to my liking or the consequences will be most unpleasant. Are you finished yet Caries?"

"Nearly mighty one," Caries said. "A few more details to go over then I'll have it sent to you straight away. I think you'll find it quite interesting."

"I'm sure I will," Prime snickered as the transmission ended.

Hordak's mind was racing. Now more than ever he had to think of something to get rid of Caries and save Adora. Even if it meant turning her loose. Better to have to delay his plans till she was recaptured than have them ruined by her death.

"Dragstor," he said. "Escort Adora to the dungeon until her method of execution has been decided."

"No need," Caries said. "I'll handle that now. Let's see, it has to be something horrible and painful. Something that will cause her to suffer in agony before dying, yet at the same time, something that there is no escape from. Oh wait, I know," She said as a twisted evil smile crept over her face. "Tell me Hordak, when was the last time you fed the Beast Monster?"

"Fresh air, open spaces. I can't tell you how much I've missed this," Speedy said as Road Queen drove them away from the Fright Zone at an unusually slow pace for her.

"I can imagine," she said solemnly.

"Something wrong sister?"

Road Queen sighed. "I can't believe what I just did. I've changed a lot since we were separated brother. I've done things I'm not proud of, but turning Adora in like that has got to be the lowest, most underhanded deed I've ever committed."

"You did what you had to," he said softly. "You did it to save me, and that's something I will never forget."

Road Queen nodded but said nothing for a long time. Finally she looked back over her shoulder and whispered. "I can't help feeling like I lost this time. There's got to be something we can do to help Adora."

"We'd only be putting ourselves in danger," her brother sighed. "There's nothing we can do for her. The best thing we can do now is put as much distance between the Horde and ourselves as we can. Just let it go sister, after all you can't win all the time."

"You know how much I hate to loose," Road Queen complained. After a moment's thought she added. "I suppose I have you to blame for that. Letting me win all those races when we were young."

"Yeah I guess so," Speedy chuckled.

Road Queen brought her bike to a stop and got off.

"What's wrong sis"?

"Don't call me that," she snarled. Before the man knew what had happened he found himself staring down the barrel of her laser pistol. "The name's Road Queen. Now who the hell are you?"

"What are you doing?" he gasped. "It's me. You're brother!"

"Drop the act!" Road Queen shouted. "I don't know who you are, but you are not my brother. You blew it! First, my brother wouldn't urge me to forget Adora like that. He always put others before himself. Second, he would never give up. He hates to loose more than I do!"

"Please, it is me. I know I've changed but years in a Horde slave camp will do that to someone."

"I know," Road Queen snarled. "That's why I gave you one last test. But you failed. My brother always beat me in our races. He never let me win and you know why? Because he wanted me to be motivated to try harder next time. He always pushed me to be the best I could. I don't care how many years you were in that camp. That's something the real Speedy would never have forgotten!"

The man quivered and slipped off her bike. If there was any doubt that this was an imposter, the look in his eyes confirmed it once and for all.

"Last chance, who are you and why did you pretend to be my brother?"

"I'm sorry," The man blurted out falling to his knees. "I've been a prisoner so long when Hordak offered me my freedom I had to take it. He did try to find your brother but he couldn't. The Horde doesn't keep detailed records of slaves and there was no trace of him anywhere. We don't even know if he's still alive. But Hordak knew you'd never give him what he wanted otherwise so he offered to let me go if I pretended to be your brother. I couldn't refuse."

"How stupid do you think I am?" Road Queen shouted. "How long did you think you could keep up this charade? And what did you think I would do to you when I found out?"

"I hoped to keep you in the dark long enough to get away from the Horde. Then I'd leave you and rejoin my family. I know it seems cruel but try to understand. I'd lost my home, my loved ones; I'd lost everything I ever had! I would have done anything to get it back."

Road Queen stared at him a long time. Then slowly she reached over, pulled a small bag of silver coins off her bike and tossed it at his feet.

"Take that and get out of my sight. Pray you never cross my path again. If you see me coming, hide. If I come in the front door, go out the back. Stay as far from me as you can because if I ever see you again I will kill you. Understand?"

The man nodded, scooped up the money and staggered off as fast as he could go. Road Queen meanwhile got on her bike turned it around and headed back towards the Fright Zone at top speed.

"Please be okay Adora," she whispered. "I wasn't able to save my brother, but I can still save my friend!"


	12. Race Aganist Time

**Chapter 12: Race Against Time**

"Captain you look exhausted," Swen said as Sea Hawk emerged from his cabin slowly.

"I can't rest Swen," he said. "Not until I know Adora is out of danger." In truth the pirate captain was exhausted as he had not slept a bit all night. His mind was wrecked, torn between his desire to find Adora quickly, and his knowledge that he needed to go about it strategically less others be harmed.

After learning all he could about Road Queen from the old man at the station -not nearly the inside look that Adora had gotten from the bounty hunter herself of course but still sufficient to understand her better- he had turned and headed for Whispering Woods to enlist rebel aid. Despite his concern for Adora, Hawk knew that flying into the Fright Zone on the Solar Clipper would be a suicide run.

Another problem was that he couldn't be certain that Adora was even at the Fright Zone. His locket had not glowed a bit for several hours giving him no clue as to her whereabouts nor her condition other than that she was in no immediate danger.

"Ahoy Sea Hawk," a voice called from below. Hawk looked over the side of the ship which was docked, so to speak, over the rebel camp. Glimmer, Bow and a small group of rebels were waiting. Hawk nodded and jumped down to them. His boots absorbed the fall but he still staggered slightly due to his tired nature. Glimmer did not fail to notice this.

"I was going to ask if you were ready to go, but you're in no shape to fight right now."

"Do you want to try and stop me?" Sea Hawk growled at her.

"I suppose not," Glimmer sighed. "Okay let's go."

"Sorry Glimmer, I didn't mean to snap at you. I really appreciate the help."

Glimmer waved him off. "Forget about it. If Adora needs help than we're here for both of you."

"So are we going to the Fright Zone or do we try and track down this bounty hunter first?" Bow asked.

Sea Hawk thought for a moment than said, "Maybe we should try to find Road Queen first. If Adora had been taken to the Fright Zone than my locket would be…" he got no further before the unmistakable hum and glow drew everyone's attention.

"You were saying?"

"I was saying, next stop The Fright Zone!"

------------------------------

Road Queen raced onto the Fright Zone grounds without slowing. Her mind was filled with a mixture of rage and determination. No matter what the cost she was going to get Adora free and then, if possible, get back at Hordak for his deception.

So great was her concentration that she barely managed to skid her bike to a sudden stop when something unexpectedly dashed in front of her. As you've more than likely guessed, it was Dragstor.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed low. "Hordak has concluded his business with you."

"Don't play ignorant with me," Road Queen snapped. "As if you don't know about Hordak's little fast one. I've come for Adora. I didn't get what I wanted so neither does he."

"You discovered the truth faster than anticipated," Dragstor nodded. "However, I cannot allow you to take my master's prize from him. If you want Adora you must first get past me."

"You make it sound like a challenge," Road Queen said revving her engine.

"Don't even try it," Dragstor laughed. "I know you're fast but you are no match for me."

"Wanna bet?" Road Queen scoffed.

"An intriguing offer," Dragstor hissed. "A race then. I have not had the pleasure of a real challenge in some time. But what do you intend to wager?"

Road Queen paused. She hadn't been seriously considering making a bet but if she could save Adora simply by winning a race… well why not? But what could she offer him? Money? She had plenty but doubted it was of interest to him. The formula? The Horde would love to have it. But no! Reina made a mental note to slap herself for even thinking that. She had promised her brother to keep that a secret and no matter what she would never break that vow.

"What's it to be?" Dragstor snarled, now loosing his patience.

"I wager myself," Road Queen spat out quickly.

"What?"

Road Queen swallowed hard but stayed firm. "My freedom wagered against Adora's. If I win you have to let me take her and leave. If you win I'm yours. A willing slave to the Horde."

Your skills would prove most valuable," Dragstor nodded. "Very well it's agreed. But I warn you, should you try to back out once you loose…"

"No need to worry about that," Road Queen smiled. "There's only one man who's ever been able to outrun me."

Dragstor laughed, a chilling sound coming from behind his respirator. "There is no man who has ever outrun me."

---------------------------------

Adora grunted as she struggled against the ropes binding her wrists. A difficult process when one took all factors into account. If she struggled too much the ropes would cut into her skin. On one hand a small wound was preferable to the fate that awaited her. Also the blood might make her hands slicker and thus let her slide out of the binds easier. But on the other hand the smell of blood could very well attract the Beast Monster to her all the quicker.

She shuddered at the thought. The Beast Monster was one of the most feared creatures on Etheria. Some thirty feet in size the creature was reptilian in appearance, with along slender neck and a disproportionately large head filled with enormous razor sharp teeth. Not that it mattered since the beast could easily swallow a grown human whole. (and had on several occasions)

Adora had encountered the Beast once before while searching its lair for a water crystal needed to power one of Man-At-Arms' devices. That time she had gone in as She-Ra with Swift Wind and Mermista to help her. Even then she had narrowly escaped with her life. Now she was here without her sword, tied to a stake, and completely alone. So feared and dangerous was the Beast Monster that no one had remained to guard her. The escort had rushed in tied her up and rushed out.

At first Adora had thought this would work to her advantage in that she could slip out of her bonds and escape before the creature discovered her. Now, however she was finding that to be more difficult than she had anticipated. At least only her hands were bound. The Hordesmen who had left her were in such a rush they did not bother to tie her feet to the pole.

Adora gasped as she suddenly realized that was the solution. She still had the knife Road Queen had slipped in her boot! Getting it to her hand would be a bit of a challenge but, thanks to her athletic agility, not an overwhelming one.

It took Adora a bit of twisting and struggling to remove her boot without her hands but finally it fell off spilling the small knife onto the ground. Reaching out with her foot Adora gripped the knife between her toes then bent her leg up behind her back passing the knife into her hand.

"Yes! Thank you Reina!" Adora said aloud as she began cutting through the ropes. It was a slow frustrating task but she kept at it. She had to.

A low rumble caused her to pause. The dust and small rocks around her began to vibrate. Then the silent air was broken by a low moaning growl.

"Oh no," Adora whispered. "Don't let it be.."

But it was. The Beast Monster was awake. And it was hungry.

---------------------------------------------

Road Queen breathed in and out quickly but steadily. Her fingers flexed but maintained their grip on the throttle. This was always the toughest part of a race for her. The countdown before the start.

After a bit of arguing back and forth with Dragstor the rules of engagement were finally laid out to their agreement. The race would be a relatively short one, only one lap around the Fright Zone. Dragstor had wanted at least three but Road Queen did not have the time to waste. In truth, had she known just what danger Adora was in, she wouldn't have agreed to the current terms. Dragstor had finally agreed to one lap on the condition that the course took the longest and most treacherous route around the grounds.

Now as she sat waiting to take off, Reina let her eyes shift momentarily to the Sword of Protection planted firmly in the ground between her and Dragstor. She felt slightly uncomfortable relinquishing her possession of it, but knew it was necessary.

Dragstor had quickly conceded that no one in the immediate area could be trusted to judge the winner fairly so the race was to be determined by the sword. Whoever made it back to this point first and snatched up the sword would be the victor.

Reina's eyes now shifted back to the front waiting for the flash grenade she had tossed out to go off, signaling the start of the race. Her mind counted down the last seconds as she leaned forward in preparation.

_Three, two one!_

The flash burst and the two competitors took off. Or at least they initially did. As soon as she saw the light Road Queen had jammed her throttle to the extreme pumping maximum power into the engine. Her bike skidded forward two inches then sputtered out and died. Road Queen's jaw dropped like a stone as Dragstor zoomed ahead, glancing over his shoulder to emit a barely audible laugh.

"I flooded it!" Road Queen growled in disbelief as she restarted her bike slowly and moved forward at a moderate pace letting the engine warm up a moment before giving it a full throttle boost. This time the bike handled the extra power without any sign of protest.

"**_I_** actually flooded it!" she continued. "What the hell was I thinking? Shit, damn, piss, fuck, shit, damn, fuck, shit, shit, damn…" She continued to utter a nonstop string of obscenities that even I, your extremely lenient chronicler, think is best cut short at this point.

Now you, dear reader, may feel that Road Queen was overreacting just a bit to what was a simple mistake that only cost her a couple seconds. If this is the case then I must take a moment to remind you of several very important facts.

Firstly, remember that Road Queen's life revolved around engines and speed. To say she was an expert on the matter does not give her vast knowledge and mastery of the subject due credit. Someone of Reina's stature just did not make a "simple mistake" like flooding an engine.

Second, on that same note, Road Queen's bike was a highly customized fully tricked out piece of machinery. It had been designed to handle such sudden bursts of power and speed with no problem. Therefore, try to imagine just how much Road Queen had to have pumped into such an engine in order to overpower it.

Thirdly, while she had only lost a few seconds, those were seconds she couldn't afford to loose. Seconds can make the difference in any race but Road Queen was up against the fastest man on Etheria. A few seconds were enough to give Dragstor a substantial head start.

And on that note of time, need I remind you the reader that, although Road Queen did not know of Adora's current situation, she was aware that the young princess was scheduled for execution and that every moment counted? So as you can see, even overlooking such factors as Road Queen's pride and short temper, there were plenty of reasons for her to be extremely angry with herself.

Eventually though, Road Queen did stop dwelling on her mistake and concentrated fully on the path ahead. The course was flat and open in the beginning, which allowed her to accelerate with no worries about adjusting to steer. Reina's mind filled with determination and she shut out everything else, concentrating only on the dust clouds ahead that marked Dragstor's position.

Within moments she had closed enough distance to make out her opponent's form though his legs were moving with such speed as to make them a blur. Dragstor glanced over his shoulder and muttered something. Reina was unable to make out his words over the roar of her engines but it was clear that he had been surprised and angered by Road Queen closing the distance.

Reina eased back on the throttle now as they approached the first set of rock formations rose up ahead. Even someone as skilled as her would need to reduce speed to maneuver. It was also going to take more than speed to steal the lead away from Dragstor. The cyborg was weaving around in front of her intentionally so as to block any window she could slip through. Some fancy piloting was going to be required in order to sneak by. She hoped that Dragstor too would be forced to slow down to make it through the rocks, but in her mind she knew that he would need less time to maneuver his body than she would her bike.

Indeed Dragstor took advantage of Road Queen's drop in speed to put on a little of his own. Strangely he seemed to be headed straight towards a precariously balanced rock formation rather than steering around it. His intention soon became clear as he drew back his arm than slammed a devastating punch into the stone.

Dragstor's speed, combined with his cyberneticly enhanced strength, was more than enough to cause a chain reaction crumbling the formation sending stone raining down into Road Queen's path. There was no time to brake and no way to steer clear. Fortunately, Road Queen was quick in the head as well. Keeping one hand on the controls she pulled out her laser pistol and fired repeatedly at the stone blasting it to tiny rubble so that when she passed through it was as if flying through a dust cloud. A few gravel-sized pieces pelted her painfully but she shook it off and focused ahead.

Clear of the rocks she had a few moments in the open again before the next challenge and used it to once again close the distance between herself and Dragstor. Some of the respect she had for him had vanished because of his underhanded trick and Road Queen found herself pointing her gun at his back ready to fire. But then she stopped herself.

No one can say for certain what stopped her. Whether it was pride, respect, conscience or if she simply didn't want to reduce herself to that level, Road Queen holstered her gun rather than take the shot. For some reason she could not do it. No matter what tactics he may imply, she was determined to defeat him fairly and honestly.

Unaware of this Dragstor had lessened his pace in preparation for the next stage. Now they had to move across the fire plain; an area near the Fright Zone where boiling magma rose to the surface running through cracks in the barren land and sometimes bursting up through lava geysers. Here the advantage went to Road Queen. Dragstor had to run a specific pattern to keep on the stone and avoid setting foot in the magma. Road Queen on the other hand could cut straight across on her hover bike swerving only once to avoid a sudden spew of lava beside her. Despite the grim situation Reina couldn't help but grin wide as she shot into the lead. As soon as she was sure no more lava could spout up around her she gunned her engines leaving Dragstor in her wake.

Dragstor's eyes narrowed but he maintained his temper. The second his foot hit the ground outside the fire plain he flung himself forward onto his chest. The wheel that stood where his stomach should be spun wildly and with an incredible burst of power the rocket pack on his back sprung to life propelling him forward with such speed that he had closed the distance and overtaken Road Queen before she knew what happened.

"Damn it!" Reina shouted as she realized she had lost the lead. Pushing the throttle forward fully she accelerated to maximum speed but still found herself lagging behind.

"Come on baby," she whispered to her bike, "don't fail me now." The bike was holding up to the strain put on in but it would give no more. Taking her eyes off the path for a split second Road Queen saw her power gage pushed all way to the red line indicating she was already at 100 percent power. The bike could go no faster. At least it wasn't supposed to.

"Sorry baby," Road Queen sighed. "I hate to do this to you but you're going to have to take one for the team." Flipping a switch on the control panel she shouted over the roar of the engines, "Override security protocols! Proceed to 150 percent power!"

Road Queen desperately tried not to think about the inevitable damage she was doing to her precious vehicle by pushing it past its limits. Had this been a normal race she would have conceded defeat rather than risk loosing the bike she loved like a living being. But this was different. There was an actual living being counting on her to win. And not just anyone, but her friend. The only real friend she had ever had besides her brother.

The bike shuddered underneath her as it struggled to hold up under the strain. Road Queen too was shaken up by the G-force pushing against her but soon adapted. An ability brought on by years of exposure to high speed. Moments later she was neck and neck with Dragstor.

The cyborg glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and shouted to her though his voice was barely audile over the combined noise of the wind and both his and her propulsion systems.

"There's only one way you could be maintaining this speed and not have run out of gas! You must be using the fabled hyper-fuel formula!"

"What if I am?" Road Queen shouted back.

"When you're a Horde slave you'll be expected to reveal all your knowledge about it." Dragstor shot back. Before Road Queen could offer a witty retort the evil warrior put on another burst of speed and shot out in front of her again.

"No fucking way!" Road Queen stuttered watching him speed away. She hesitated for a moment knowing that the consequences of what she was about to do would be severe, but there was no other choice.

"Increase power to 200 percent!"

Again the bike strained under the pressure. Road Queen had to grip the controls with all her strength to keep steady. She could smell smoke and even feel the heat of her engine burning up but blocked it from her mind. Even when a bolt came free from the frame and flew into her face cracking the lens of her sunglasses she ignored it. Her gamble had paid off the extra speed had brought her back up to Dragstor and then the front of her bike moved ahead of him. It was by a nose but she was winning.

"Just hold on a couple minutes longer," she whispered to the bike as the Sword of Protection came into view. Road Queen let go of the controls with one hand to reach out and take the sword and only then did a horrifying truth hit her. While technically she was in a slight lead over Dragstor, because of the position he was in -lying on his chest with his arms stretched out in front of him- his hand would reach the sword before hers! In spite of it her superior speed she was going to loose this race… unless she did something incredibly drastic and life threateningly dangerous.

Road Queen pressed a button on her controls and shouted, her voice strained by the amount of dust being blown down her throat.

"Auto-drive engage! Maintain speed and course!" With that she let go of the controls but her always obedient bike did not falter in any way. It continued to pilot itself as the young bounty hunter stood up on her seat and began climbing out onto the vehicle's front.

Keeping one foot hooked on the handlebars Reina stretched out in front of her as far as she could go extending her lead by a literal arm's length. Dragstor saw what she was doing but despite his best effort found he could not get any more power out of his body. Road Queen felt herself almost slip off as her fingers closed around the sword's hilt but she yanked back with all her might and the weapon came free from the ground just as Dragstor's hand reached the point where it had been closing on thin air.

Beaming with pride Road Queen shouted into her wristcom for the bike to cut the power and come to a stop. The sudden drop in speed caused her to finally loose her grip and she fell off onto the ground rather hard. She didn't care however, but simply pulled herself up and held aloft the sword in triumph as her bike slowly returned to her side as if to share in the victory.

Dragstor could only stare in disbelief at this young girl who had just become the first person to ever outrace him. Road Queen too realized the significance of this event and found herself wishing now, more than ever, that her brother had been there to witness it.


	13. The Jaws of Death

**Chapter 13: The Jaws of Death**

Dragstor stuttered, "I.. I have never lost a race before!"

"First time for everything," Road Queen said softly, her throat still sore from the amount of dust she had taken in.

"You only won by a few seconds." Dragstor stated firmly. "That's difficult to accept. Once I've made some modifications to myself you owe me a rematch."

Road Queen allowed herself to smirk at this. "Some other time. I've won fair and square. Now step aside. I'm taking Adora and leaving. As we agreed."

"You will not be taking Adora away from here." Dragstor said slowly.

Road Queen seethed and drew her laser pistol. "I should have known you'd double cross me."

"That was not what I meant." Dragstor said calmly. He did not seem to be intimidated in the least by the fact that Road Queen had both her gun and the Sword of Protection poised for attack.

"So what? Are you saying you're not going to stop me but you don't expect me to get past the other Hordesmen?"

Dragstor shook his head. "I would not think to suggest that given what you have just proven yourself capable of.

"Then what makes you say I won't be taking Adora away from here?"

"Simply that Adora isn't here herself."

Road Queen gawked at him in disbelief. "And you didn't see fit to mention this before we wasted all that time racing?"

"As the odds did not favor your winning the race, no."

Road Queen snarled, "The deal was if I won I got Adora back. Since I beat you, if she's not here you are obligated to tell me where she is!"

Dragstor paused as though considering this. "Technically I don't see how that is the case, but very well. Adora has been taken to the ancient ruins for her execution."

"Then that's where I'm going," Road Queen said as she placed the sword back in her coat and mounted her bike. She did however keep her gun out and trained on Dragstor the whole time.

"If I get there and discover you lied to me…"

"Don't be foolish," Dragstor scoffed. "I have no need to lie. Don't you know what's out there? What lurks in those ruins?"

"I know. The Beast Monster."

Dragstor's eyes shot open in shock. "And yet you still plan on going? Even if Adora hasn't been killed already the odds of both of you escaping alive…"

"I've already shown you that I'm one for beating the odds," Road Queen said. "Besides, I have to do this."

"But why?"

"You wouldn't understand," she said. "It's a little thing called loyalty."

"I know of loyalty!" Dragstor shouted.

Road Queen scoffed, "No you don't. You proclaim loyalty to Hordak but that's just blind obedience. Real loyalty is something entirely different."

"Then explain it to me."

"Even if I had the time I couldn't do it. In truth I don't fully understand it myself. But I can tell you this; if you were truly loyal to the Horde not only would you have gone back on our deal, you wouldn't have even bothered racing me."

With that Road Queen took off on her bike leaving Dragstor to ponder both her words, and why this young woman seemed to be having a strange effect on him. Something about her made him want to help her. Something … familiar.

------------------------------------

Adora frantically fought with the ropes binding her wrists. Panic was overtaking her, but one could hardly fault that. She could hear the Beast Monster growing ever closer by the second and had to get out of sight before it found her.

"Come on!" she shouted then immediately bit her lip, realizing she had just vocally given away her position.

Indeed at that moment the Beast Monster came into view from behind the old ruins. Adora couldn't help but whimper slightly at the sight of the voracious creature. The monster craned its long neck around and sniffed the air. Supposedly the beast's eyesight and hearing were not terribly great but its sense of smell was very astute. It knew its prey was close.

Adora desperately worked on the last strands holding her. Cutting and tugging at the ropes hoping to break them by either means. Just then the creature turned its head in her direction, paused, and let out a low growl. There was no doubt now. It had seen her. What's more, it apparently could tell she wasn't able to flee as it walked towards her at a slow menacing pace.

Adora did not scream. It wasn't that she didn't want to- just the opposite. So great was her terror that she could not emit any audible sound as the fierce reptile closed in it reared back its head preparing to strike. At that moment the ropes binding Adora finally broke. The princess dove out of the way just as the Beast Monster lunged forward to bite and its jaws closed around the wooden pole instead of her body.

The Monster bellowed in anger and shook it's head half flinging, half spitting the splintered wood away. Imagine expecting a nice meaty treat and instead getting a mouth full of old wood. Adora, meanwhile, was doing her best to run to safety but the most she could manage was a hobble as she was only wearing one boot. The beast's enormous size worked slightly to her advantage for the moment though as it had to clumsily shift its entire body around in order to pursue her.

However, once it had turned the tables turned. The creature took only a few steps forward before stopping. Adora glanced back over her shoulder to check why it had stopped and noticed it hunching down and stretching out its neck past her. She turned back just in time to see what it had done. The beast's serpentine neck had allowed it to stretch out in front of her then turn its head back around facing her. Adora barely managed to come to a stop and turn back before she ran right into the creature's open mouth.

As it was the jaws snapped shut around her still booted foot. Luckily the creature had only so much flexibility in its neck and turned its head back around to the front before lifting it up. While this did mean Adora was dragged across the ground, it also bought her the time to twist and struggle free. Her boot had become wedged between the monster's teeth but Adora was able to wiggle her foot loose so that as the beast lifted it's head up her boot slipped off and she fell back to the ground now completely barefoot.

As the Beast Monster clawed at its teeth, trying to dislodge the irritating item, Adora scrambled up and ran for cover. Quickly she spotted the remains of what had once been an enclosed archway. Rubble had piled up around the entrance but there was a small opening just large enough for her to squeeze through. Inside however she found it to be a dead end with no other way out.

Within seconds the monster had closed in on her location and was attempting to reach in with its claws and pull her out. Adora backed up as far as she could go staying just out of range. Luckily the opening was far too small for the creature to get to her. She was safe for the moment but she was cornered and the Beast Monster was not going to give up so easily.

------------------------------------------

Hordak sat on his throne with his head buried in his hands. It was over as far as he could see. Adora was lost and soon Caries would be filing the report to Horde Prime that would be the end of his rule. The dark lord strained his brain trying to think of something, anything, that could get him out of this situation.

He might be able to save his position if he eliminated Caries before she sent in her report. But what was the point now? Without Adora everything he had been planning and biding his time for was ruined. It would only be a matter of time before Horde Prime got rid of him anyway.

As the inspector entered the room Hordak suddenly found a glimmer of purpose. If nothing else he would have the pleasure of eliminating this detestable woman for all she had done to him.

"So have you filed your report yet?" he asked, not bothering to fake respect anymore.

"No not yet," Caries smirked, apparently drawing pleasure from prolonging Hordak's misery. "I'm waiting for the execution squad to get back with confirmation of Adora's death. After that everything will be in order."

"You've made a grave mistake in having her killed," Hordak snarled. "One that you will not live to regret."

A look of puzzlement overtook Caries. "You do realize what you just said don't you?"

"I realize it," Hordak nodded. "But I'm not so sure you do."

Puzzlement changed to annoyance. "Just what are you…" Before she could finish the execution squad marched into the room.

"Ah excellent," Caries grinned forgetting about Hordak for the moment. "You have completed your assignment then?"

"As ordered," the head trooper replied.

Hordak felt his stomach drop in despair. "Then Adora is dead?"

"She should be by now," a second trooper replied.

"What do you mean?" Caries said, all her pleasure vanishing in and instant. "Are you saying you left without confirming her death?"

"We left her helplessly bound in the beast's lair. She had no way of freeing herself and no rebels know she's there to rescue."

"But you didn't see the Beast Monster take her?" Hordak shouted, forgetting to hide his excitement in the heat of the moment. "She could still be alive right now?"

"I suppose," the trooper said. "But if she is she won't be for long."

"But you don't know for sure?" Caries shouted her eyes glowing with anger.

"It's highly unlikely…"

"BUT YOU DON'T KNOW FOR SURE!" Before the trooper could respond beams of purple energy shot out of Caries' eyes striking the robot in the chest causing it to burst into flames and explode. The remaining troopers drew back from the smoldering remains then looked at each other.

"I did not know she could do that!"

Hordak had not known this either but at the moment he was more concerned with the prospect of there still being hope.

"Ready the ship," he shouted. "I'm going out there to check on Adora myself."

"Not alone you're not," Caries said setting her report files down on table next to an unlit candle and picking up the laser pistol beside it.

"I don't trust you to finish the job Hordak. If Adora is still alive I'll kill her myself like I should have done in the first place."

"If you're coming you'd better hurry up," Hordak shouted from a distance. Caries turned to see he had not stopped when she spoke and was already at the far end of the hallway.

"You will wait for me!" she roared and ran down to catch up with him. In her haste Caries forgot to retrieve her report and left it behind on the table next to the unlit candle.

Why am I drawing so much attention to the unlit candle you ask? Because in truth it wasn't actually a candle at all. As soon as Caries was gone the candle stirred and with a flash of magic transformed back into Imp who picked up her report and fluttered away chuckling mischievously.

-----------------------------------

Adora cowered in her hiding place trying to think of how she was going to get out of this situation. The Beast Monster had given up trying to get her out through the opening she had gone in through. Now it was thrashing away at the structure in fury. If Adora didn't act soon she would either be exposed when the creature broke through, or crushed should the edifice collapse in on her.

Suddenly the stone wall burst to her left then to her right and with a mighty cracking the entire ruin lifted into the air ripped away from its foundation. Now fully exposed Adora looked up in terror as the Beast Monster tossed aside the stones and glared down at her. Slowly its jaws parted and the monster's tongue slipped out and traced the edges of its mouth.

_It's licking its lips at me!_ Adora realized in horror. _It's actually licking its lips! _

Indeed the creature now was drooling in anticipation of its beautiful meal. Adora braced herself for the end as the beast's jaws parted wide and it lunged down.

But then, taking both by surprise, the monster's attack was cut short by a barrage of laser fire slamming into its head.

"Hang on Adora!" Road Queen shouted out as she gunned her bike down into the pit.

"Reina, look out!"

Adora's warning came too late. Road Queen turned her head just in time to see the Beast Monster's tail whip up and knock her to the ground. As she hit the rocky floor of the pit the Sword of Protection fell out of its resting place in her coat.

"Here catch," Road Queen called. Though shaken from the fall she didn't miss a beat and quickly tossed the weapon to its rightful owner.

"What are you waiting for? Transform already!"

In all the excitement it had briefly slipped Adora's mind that Road Queen already knew her secret. She raised the sword up and began, "For the honor of… aaah!"

Before she was able to complete the magic words, the Beast Monster was upon her. Rearing down it clamped its teeth on the sword then flipped its head back. Then before Adora could let go of her sword she had already been flung into the air. A second later gravity took over and she fell helplessly into the monster's waiting maw.

"Oh shit!" Road Queen shouted as the huge jaws snapped shut around Adora. A flood of terror filled the young biker's mind. Not only for Adora but also for the horror that she was about to be next. Apparently not satisfied with one victim, the creature had now turned its attention towards her.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Reina scrambled to her feet and took off as fast as she could run, measuring approximately one "shit" per step. She would have preferred getting back on her bike, however she now found the monster blocking her path. Due to it's massive size, no mater which direction she went it quickly blocked her path again. The only protection Road Queen had was her laser pistol, which seemed to do little more than infuriate the beast.

As bad as things looked for Reina however, they were nothing compared to Adora's troubles. She had been fortunate enough to land in the center of the creature's mouth but now had to constantly shift her body to avoid being thrown into the razor sharp teeth around her as the monster's tongue rolled her around. Adora wasn't sure if it was trying to move her to where she could be chewed on or if it was simply savoring her taste before swallowing. Either possibility both frightened and disgusted her.

The constant rolling around caused her to loose her grip on the Sword of Protection, which slipped away and slid towards the enormous throat. Despite what it meant she was doing, Adora realized this was her only chance for survival now and actually dove back after it. Her hand closed on the hilt just as it slipped off the back of the monster's tongue heading into the throat and the forwards motion caused Adora to follow it partly before breaking her fall.

It was actually a lucky thing Adora had lost her boots as she was able to dig her feet into the soft moist flesh of the monster's mouth and grip it with her toes. It was an unpleasant feeling but it was all that kept her from slipping down into the beast's gullet.

Tightening her grip on the sword she called out, "This time for sure. For the honor of Grayskull!"

Meanwhile Road Queen found herself unable to get away from the pursuing monster. She knew her fire was only making it angry, but she continued shooting. To a casual observer it would've appeared she was firing wildly but in truth Road Queen was actually aiming at different spots on the monster's body with each shot trying to find a weak point.

Sadly the Beast Monster apparently had no weak point to speak of and ultimately caught Reina with a backhand swipe sending her flying into the hard stone wall. This time she could hear and feel her bones crack and slumped down in pain as blood began trickling out her mouth. Slowly the beast moved in for the kill.

But just as it was about to strike the monster reared back in pain. Road Queen stared in confusion as flashes of light illuminated its throat. Then with a groan the creature slumped to the ground. Seconds passed in silence then with a low creak the enormous jaws began to slowly open, pried apart by the superhuman strength of the Princess of Power.

"She-Ra!"


	14. Redemption

**Chapter 14: Redemption**

"Where do we go now?" Glimmer asked Sea Hawk as he stood at the Solar Clipper's helm holding his locket with a blank look on his face.

"I don't know anymore Glimmer," he sighed. "I just don't know!" It was easy to understand why the pirate captain was so frustrated. They had been halfway to the Fright Zone when the locket had started glowing brightly again and tugging at Sea Hawk's neck. When he held it up the locket had directed him in a new route away from the Fright Zone. Out towards the ancient ruins. Then, after a moment of intense glowing, it had gone still and silent.

"Are you sure that thing's working properly?" Bow asked. "I mean it keeps glowing and stopping, glowing and stopping. I find it hard to believe that Adora keeps getting in and out of trouble so quickly."

"Apparently you don't know Adora as well as you thought," Glimmer muttered. "What worries me is the last time. I've never seen the locket shine so brightly before. And now for it to to just go dead," she gulped slowly not wanting to say the next part. "You don't think this means that Adora's..."

"I don't think so," Sea Hawk said, knowing full well what Glimmer was thinking. In truth the thought had crossed his mind as well but he refused to accept it.

"If she is," he went on, "Road Queen is going to pay! I'll make that bitch pray for death long before I grant her wish!"

-------------------------------------

Of course if Sea Hawk had known what had actually happened he probably would be thinking more positive thoughts towards Road Queen. She-Ra was certainly feeling grateful to her. If it wasn't for Road Queen's timely arrival with the Sword of Protection she would have been stewing in digestive acids.

"Smells almost as bad as Stinkor in there," She-Ra muttered as she gave the beast's jaws a final push apart and jumped out of its mouth.

Despite the pain she was in from her injuries, both external and internal, Road Queen smiled and sighed in relief.

"You're alive!"

"Because of you," She-Ra smiled. "Thanks for coming after me."

"I had to," Road Queen said softly wincing slightly due to a broken rib, "You're my friend and it's my fault you were in danger."

"How did you know where I was though?"

"Dragstor told me," she explained. "I would have been here sooner but I had to beat him in a race before he'd give me any information."

She-Ra's eyes became as wide as saucers and her jaw dropped in shock. "You outraced Dragstor? I wish I could have been there to see that!"

"If you had been there I wouldn't have had to race him," Road Queen chuckled then turned serious. "I'm sorry, I never should have abandoned you to Hordak."

She-Ra shook her head and knelt down beside the young biker. "I've already forgiven you, Reina. You did what you had to do. Besides, everything worked out in the end. You saved your brother and me and left Hordak with nothing"

Road Queen lowered her head in sadness and She-Ra's cheerfulness faded as well.

"What happened?"

"Hordak tricked me. That wasn't my brother," Reina sniffed. "And now I'll never find him."

"Oh Reina, I'm so sorry," She-Ra said. "But don't give up hope. We'll work together and we will find Speedy. I promise you."

"That's nice of you to say," Reina sighed. "But to do that I'd have to be able to walk away from here first."

She-Ra was about to ask what she meant when Road Queen coughed violently and spat out a mouthful of blood.

"By the Ancients!" She-Ra shouted. "What am I doing standing around talking when you're injured!"

"It doesn't matter," Road Queen said softly. "I'm bleeding internally. I can't walk or even stand. Even if you were to carry me I'll succumb to my injuries long before we can reach anyone who could or would help. Besides, after what I did, I deserve this."

"You're wrong on both points," She-Ra said firmly. "You're a good person Reina and you don't deserve to die like this. And second, you've got someone who can and will help right here."

"Huh?"

She-Ra smiled and placed her hands gently on Road Queen. "I thought you knew everything about me. Did you forget I have healing powers?"

With that She-Ra's hands began to glow and slowly Road Queen felt the pain in her body diminish as the magic of Grayskull flowed through her, healing and repairing her injuries.

"Feeling better?" She-Ra asked after a moment though she was still working her powers.

"A little," Road Queen said. "But not fully. I guess I was hurt even worse than I thought."

She-Ra smiled. "That's okay. Just tell me when to stop. I can keep this up as long as I need to."

Road Queen smiled back but then suddenly gasped in shock, grabbed She-Ra and shoved her aside with all the strength she could manage. Before She-Ra could ask what was going on she had her answer as an large green claw shot past her and clamped around Road Queen.

She-Ra instinctively stumbled backwards as she saw the Beast Monster slowly pull itself to its feet while clutching Road Queen in one massive hand. The shock to its system caused by Adora's transformation in its mouth had been enough to knock it out momentarily, but it had quickly recovered and was now more determined than ever to feast.

Road Queen had saved She-Ra by pushing her out of the way but was now trapped in the monster's grip herself. She struggled to free herself as she was lifted higher into the air. Since her arms were pinned to her sides, combined with the fact that she was not fully healed from before yet, her efforts were all in vain.

"Run She-Ra!" she called out. "Get out of here! Save yourself."

"Not a chance!" She-Ra shouted. "We're both leaving here or neither of us are!"

The Princess of Power quickly drew her sword and charged straight at the monster. The creature paused in confusion at this action. It didn't understand that She-Ra had super powers at her disposal. All it saw was a creature five times smaller than itself launching an attack. Thus it did nothing until she had jumped on its foot and stabbed her sword down into its flesh actually piercing the tough hide and drawing blood.

The Beast Monster reared in pain and ended up lifting its injured foot. She-Ra quickly used this to her advantage and leapt from the foot, ricocheted off the beast's chest, and landed on its arm that was holding Road Queen. Normally it was against her nature to use her sword to deliberately harm any animal, even one that was attacking her. However, at the moment She-Ra's determination to rescue Reina was outweighing her morals.

"Get your stinking claws off my friend!" she yelled driving her blade into the creature's flesh again. Again the creature cried in pain and its grip loosened so that Road Queen slipped out of its grasp. She-Ra quickly launched herself to the ground first and caught Reina as she fell.

Still holding the young biker in her arms She-Ra ran over to a series of pillars in the ruins, putting some distance between them and the monster, before setting her down.

"I've managed to hurt it," She-Ra said, sizing up the situation, "but I think I'm just making it more angry than injured."

Road Queen nodded. "I agree. At this point our best course of action is to get the hell out of here!"

"Where's your bike?"

"Over there," Road Queen groaned pointing past the Beast Monster, which was standing between them and the vehicle.

"Can't you use your wristcom to call it over to us?" She-Ra asked.

Road Queen shook her head. "I could call it, but I doubt it'll have any better luck getting past that thing to us than we would to it. It can't detect incoming danger and react like we can."

She-Ra nodded in understanding. "The bike is our only transportation out of here. If the Beast Monster destroys it we're stranded."

While She-Ra desperately tried to think of a plan the Beast Monster licked its wound a few times. This only seemed to increase its appetite for blood however and it soon began sniffing the air searching for its prey.

"We're going to have to find a way to keep that thing busy long enough for us to get away," She-Ra said looking around. Finally she spotted a series of ruins that had fallen towards each other. They were now precariously balanced against each other so that it formed a kind of arch. The only thing holding each side up was the other side. A disruption of this balance would send the whole thing crashing down.

"You still have your gun on you?"

"Yeah but..."

"Good," She-Ra interrupted. "Stay here and be ready to shoot when and where I tell you."

"I've already tried it," Road Queen said. "My gun doesn't work on that creature."

"You won't be aiming at the creature," She-Ra smiled pointing to the ruins.

Road Queen looked and instantly understood the plan. "How you going to get it over there though?"

"Live bait," she shrugged then ran towards the monster before Road Queen could stop her.

"Over here ugly!" she yelled instantly grabbing its attention. "Snack time! Come and get me."

It's unknown if the Beast Monster understood the language of humans. If it did it either sensed no deception in She-Ra or was simply too blinded by rage and hunger. Whatever the case the creature took off in hot pursuit. Thanks to her super strength and endurance She-Ra was able to run faster than she had as Adora. Plus she was no longer barefoot since She-Ra's boots had materialized on her during the transformation. Contrary to what some think, the transformation does not cause Adora's clothes to turn into She-Ra's but rather makes them magically vanish while the new clothes simultaneously appear on her.

At any rate, She-Ra reached the ruins before the beast could catch up and called out to Road Queen. "Get ready. As soon as it's in position, fire!"

"I don't know if I can pull this off," Road Queen called back

"Yes you can! I trust you Reina!"

There was no time to discuss the matter any further as the Beast Monster closed in. It was so intent on catching She-Ra that it didn't notice what was above it.

"Now! Shoot!"

Road Queen didn't hesitate but opened fire on the ancient ruins, which began to rain down on top of the Beast Monster. But not quickly enough. Seeing this She-Ra slammed her fists into the stone around her increasing the rate of the crumbing then just barely jumped away before getting buried under the rubble as well.

The Beast Monster snarled and roared but was unable to move its large body quick enough to avoid the oncoming debris. Within moments the structure had collapsed on top of the creature pinning it down under a mountain of rubble. The creature continued to screech and lash as best it could trying to free itself.

"Its still alive," Road Queen snarled as she limped over to She-Ra.

"I never intended to kill it," She-Ra said. "I just wanted to trap it long enough for us to leave. This creature isn't really evil. It's just an animal obeying its natural instincts." As if to emphasize her point She-Ra placed a hand on the creature's foot and healed the wound she herself had given it. Her other hand she placed on Road Queen's shoulder and sent healing magic into her body as well finishing the job she had started earlier.

"Let's go," she said finally. "I don't know how long that will hold it."

Road Queen nodded and spoke into her wristcom calling her bike to her side. As the vehicle approached an unusual engine noise could be heard.

"I guess I hurt the engine more than I thought during that race with Dragstor," she said.

"Uh, Reina, that's not the bike," She-Ra said looking skyward. Turning her head Road Queen saw what she was looking at. A large Horde vessel was closing in on the ruins.

"Great more trouble."

"More than you may think," She-Ra said. "That's Hordak's personal ship!"

"He's probably here to make sure you, or rather Adora, is dead."

"Maybe, or maybe it's something else," She-Ra said softly remembering how Hordak had tried desperately to keep her alive. After a moment she held up her sword and transformed back into Adora.

"What are you doing?" Road Queen shouted in shock.

Adora grinned. "Trust me."

------------------------------

Hordak's vessel came to a low hovering stop and he and Caries disembarked aboard a small sky sled. Caries began scanning the area with a pair of macro-oculars, searching for any sign of Adora.

"Well it seems the beast did its job after all," Caries smirked as she spotted the shattered remains of the post Adora had been tied to with her discarded boot nearby.

"Perhaps not," Hordak said pointing at the ropes, which on a second inspection had clearly been cut through.

"Don't get your hopes up," Caries snapped.

"Keep your voice down!" Hordak snarled. "Do you want to attract the Beast Monster to us?"

"I really couldn't care less about you," Caries said, but she did speak in a softer tone. The roars of the monster could be heard some distance away. Slowly and cautiously Caries piloted the sled over towards the sound and they soon spotted the creature still trying to free itself.

"It would seem the Beast Monster failed to eliminate Adora after all," Hordak grinned.

Caries scowled but then smiled and handed the macro-oculars to Hordak. "Guess again," she smirked pointing towards the creatures mouth.

Hordak looked and his body sank as he spotted Adora's other boot which was still lodged in between the monster's teeth. Shock and sorrow gave way to furry as Caries laughed beside him.

"Finally the little bitch is dead!" she shouted in joy. "This simple minded animal has accomplished what you should have done back when she was just a newborn!"

"I raised Adora as if she were my own daughter," Hordak snarled, rearing up to make his strike against the vile inspector.

"And for what purpose?" Caries shot back. "To use against Horde Prime? As if you would stand a chance of success even with Adora at your side. Well I'd like to see her fulfill the prophecy now!"

"What prophecy is that now?"

Hordak and Caries spun around in shock to see Adora, alive and well, appear from behind another set of ruins seated behind Road Queen on her hover bike.

"Adora! You're alive!" Hordak shouted hiding none of his pleasure.

"Nice to know you still care," Adora grinned mockingly.

"You!" Caries snarled staring at Road Queen. "Stinking bounty hunter! I should have known you'd double cross us."

"Who double crossed who now?" Road Queen seethed. "All you had to do was give me my brother. One simple request that you chose to ignore!" She turned to Hordak. "I warned you that you didn't want me as your enemy. You can forget about ever calling on my services again. And what's more, better watch your back because I'll be gunning for you all now."

"Arrogant wench," Caries snarled through clenched teeth. "I'll deal with you momentarily. But first, I'm going to take care of that traitorous rebel princess once and for all!"

With that she began charging up to unleash her deadly eye beams at Adora. Neither Adora nor Road Queen knew about this power Caries had and they were too far away to properly notice her eyes begin to glow. Therefore they did nothing but stare in confusion as Caries appeared to be doing nothing more than glaring at them in anger.

Hordak did know however and, without even really thinking about it, made his move. Before Caries could fire off a shot he had grabbed her from behind, lifted the startled inspector over his head and then hurled her down into the ruins below. Caries bounced first off stone then off the body of the Beast Monster before landing in a heap on the rocky ground.

For a moment she remained still but then slowly groaned in pain and pulled herself up staring in anger and slight disbelief at Hordak.

"I knew you were a traitor!"she yelled. "This is the end for you Hordak!"

"If you value your life, I suggest shutting up Inspector!" Hordak snarled.

"You've gone too far this time," Caries went on, paying no attention to Hordak's words or the fact that all other noises had stopped. "Horde Prime will hear of this and when he does it's the end for you."

"I seriously doubt that," Hordak laughed.

"Make no mistake Hordak," Caries yelled. "You're dead! Do you hear me? You are dead!"

"Actually Inspector," Hordak smiled, "You're dead."

Before Caries could say another word an enormous shadow fell over her. Turning around she barely had time to scream before the Beast Monster clamped its jaws around her top half with a loud crunch. It then flipped its head back snapping up her legs with another crunch followed by a large gulp then silence.

The silence was finally broken by a low whistle from Road Queen. "That woman is definitely deceased."

"Couldn't have happened to a more deserving bitch," Hordak laughed. A moment later however the Beast Monster stirred again and the rubble pinning it down could be seen falling away.

"Time to go!" Adora shouted. Road Queen nodded and fired up the bike's engines racing away. Hordak too turned his sky sled around and headed back to his vessel. But before boarding he looked back in the direction they had gone.

"Until we meet again Adora," he said, "stay safe."

----------------------------------

"So what's this prophecy they were talking about?" Road Queen asked as they flew back towards Whispering Woods.

"No idea," Adora shrugged. "Apparently it has something to do with me and that's why Hordak wanted me alive but I've never heard of any prophecy from anyone. You'd think if I was destined for something, aside from my role as She-Ra, Sorceress, Light Hope or someone would have told me by now."

"Unless part of the destiny is that you not know about it," Road Queen countered. "And I'm not so sure that's the only reason Hordak doesn't want you dead."

"What do you mean?"

"You heard him. 'I raised Adora as if she were my own daughter'," Road Queen said, doing an almost spot on imitation of Hordak's voice.

"You think Hordak has some emotional attachment to me?" Adora asked in shock.

Road Queen shrugged, "It's a possibility you may want to look in to. It could prove to be the key to ending the war."

_I wonder..._ Adora thought but got no further before the hover bike started sputtering and buckling.

"Whoa, steady baby!" Road Queen called out.

"What's wrong?"

"I overstressed the poor thing in order to win the race with Dragstor," Road Queen explained again. "And then I put even more pressure on it racing out to save you. My baby needs a tune up."

"I'll help," Adora said. "Let's find some place to set down."

"How about there?" Road Queen smiled pointing to the side. Adora glanced over and her heart jumped for joy as she saw the Solar Clipper flying towards them. Road Queen turned the bike to intercept them but frowned slightly as they drew close enough to see everyone on board training their weapons at her.

"Road Queen," Sea Hawk shouted out in fury, "There's no escape this time! Surrender Adora now or we'll blow you out of the sky."

Road Queen sighed and shook her head. "Hawk, you're either a lousy strategist or a shitty bluffer. What do you think is going to happen to Adora if you fire on my bike while she's on it with me?"

Sea Hawk stuttered unable to think of a response and finally simply growled in frustration. Road Queen laughed and waved at the crew in a gesture that told them to move.

"Clear the deck genius, I'm coming in." Everyone stepped back allowing Road Queen to land her bike but then stepped forward again ready to move in on the bounty hunter. Adora quickly jumped off the bike and stood between them.

"Hold it! Nobody's going to hurt her!"

Needless to say, Sea Hawk was massively confused. "Adora what are you doing?"

"Hawk, Road Queen's my friend. She saved my life."

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Glimmer shouted.

"It's a long story," Adora sighed. "Turn the ship around and let's go home. We'll explain everything on the way."

It was twilight and the Solar Clipper had long since made it back to the Rebel camp by the time Adora and Road Queen finished their long explanation of the past two days events. (though they had to alter or leave out some details in order to maintain Adora's secret) After hearing the whole truth most of the rebels were willing to forgive, if not fully trust, Road Queen. Sea Hawk was still felling mistrust towards her, but was willing to give her a chance to earn friendship.

"So what do we do now?" he said.

"I suggest we start focusing more attention to taking out Horde slave camps," Glimmer said. "The way I see it, that's our best chance of finding Reina's brother."

"Sounds good to me," Adora nodded, "What do you say Reina?" She turned to where the biker had been sitting before only to find her gone. Looking around quickly she spotted her walking slowly away towards her bike.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" Sea Hawk asked.

"I see no reason to drag out my departure," she said without turning around.

"Where are you going?" Adora said with concern. "Let's get your bike fixed and come up with a strategy before we do anything."

"I appreciate the offer Adora," Road Queen sighed. "But the rebellion has too many important things to do to worry about my personal problems."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Adora shouted. "You're one of us now Reina. We take care of our own."

"I can't stay Adora," Road Queen sniffed, fighting back tears. "I can't be trusted."

"Don't start that again!"

"We all understand you did what you thought would save your bother," Glimmer added.

"That's just it," Reina said, still not turning to face them. "You're the only real friend I've ever had Adora, and I betrayed you. As long as the Horde has my brother I'll do anything to save him. If I stay I may wind up betraying you again!"

"No, you won't" Adora said firmly. "I trust you Reina. We're friends aren't we?"

"Of course we are," Road Queen said. "I... I just..." she couldn't say anything more. Reina simply turned finally and fell against Adora sobbing her heart out. The young princess gently hugged her new friend and let her cry.

"It'll be okay Reina. I promise."

----------------------------------

Hordak waited on edge as Horde Prime took in the information he had just received.

"It's unlike Caries to be so careless," the emperor said. "But I will admit her hatred of rebels would cause her to jump blindly into this situation. In all honesty, she was rather irritable and I'm not sorry to be rid of her. Very well Hordak, you are clear of any suspicion in her death."

"Thank you mighty one," Hordak said and breathed an internal sigh of relief that Prime had bought the story he made up to cover Caries' murder.

"As for the inspection," Prime went on causing Hordak to bite his lip, "Caries did manage to send off her report before her untimely death."

"And what is your evaluation oh wise and powerful Horde Prime?"

"In the end Hordak... you passed."

Hordak relaxed and grinned.

"Don't get to cocky," Horde Prime growled. "You passed, but not with flying colors! I will allow you to stay where you are for now, however I expect to see vast improvements!"

"Of course," Hordak quivered.

"And you better do it soon," Prime chuckled, "because you never know when I'll spring another surprise inspection on you. And the next inspector I send may not be as lenient as this one!" With that he laughed loudly and ended the transmission.

_Gloat while you still can!_ Hordak thought. _But your days are numbered and you know it. The prophecy will be fulfilled. Adora will kill you and when she does I will be there to take back what is rightfully mine!_

_-------------------------------------_

"Okay, let's get these loaded up," Road Queen said carefully rolling a barrel out to the waiting carts. Now that she was an official member of the Great Rebellion she was going to donate the hyper fuel to the cause. Although she would keep her promise and not reveal the actual formula, Road Queen had an already made supply stored up that would last them for some time.

"Is this where you live?" Adora asked looking around.

"No this is just one of my garages I use for storage and repairs. I've got several set up across Etheria. I never stayed in one spot for very long. Never had a reason to before."

Adora nodded and turned to grab another barrel when her eyes fell upon a painting stuck in the corner. It was a portrait of two people. One was a small girl with lavender hair and happy smirk on her face. Obviously a picture of Reina when she was younger. The man next to her had short curly black hair and slightly tan skin. He was wearing a green sleeveless tunic and had red armbands with black stripes. A matching headband was tied around his scalp. He had a wide grin on his face and his arm wrapped around the young girl beside him.

"Is this him?" Adora asked though the answer was obvious.

Road Queen nodded. "Yeah that's my bro. Damn, I'd forgotten I stored that here." She picked up the painting and continued to stare at it for a long time in silence. A sad smile crept over her face.

Adora placed a hand on Road Queen's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll get him back."

Road Queen finally looked away form the painting and turned to Adora. "Would you guys mind if I brought this too?"

'Go ahead," Adora grinned. "I'm sure your brother will be glad to see it too when we find him."

Road Queen carefully carried the portrait out to the cart and gently set it aboard making sure it was secure and would not get damaged during transport.

_I know you're still out there brother, _she thought. _I'll never give up. No matter how long it takes, no matter what has become of you, we will be together again someday. I swear it._

_----------------------------------_

"I'm confused master," Dragstor was saying. "How did you manage to get a passing inspection from Caries?"

"Technically I didn't," Hordak laughed. "Imp here switched her real report with a doctored one and sent it off to Horde Prime while we were out checking on Adora."

Dragstor looked in amazement at the small creature sitting on Hordak's shoulder. "I never thought I'd say this, but well done Imp. I wonder though, why send in one with so many faults?"

"No one ever gets a perfect score from an Inspector," Imp squeaked. "I had to make Hordak look bad in a few areas in order to avoid suspicion."

"Then everything worked out best for us?"

"Not quite everything," Hordak frowned. "Adora is still alive but capturing her again will be more difficult in the future. And we can't rely on Road Queen anymore. You know what she did to our troops when she was still a mercenary. Now that she has turned into a full enemy she'll be even more dangerous. Our only hope of possibly getting back on her good side is to actually find that brother of hers."

"I will do my best to search our slave camps and mines," Dragstor said. "What was the man's name again?"

"Theydon, I believe." Hordak said.

Dragstor tapped his head in thought. _Theydon? Why do I feel as if I know that name? There's something about it... and that girl. Something familiar... something... from the past._

**THE END...?**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Author's note:** First let me apologize for taking so long to post the last chapter. I had it almost ready then my hard drive died and I had to rewrite the whole thing. The downtime did give me a chance to finish my custom figures of Road Queen. I made two, one vintage style and one to go with the 200X Masters of the Universe line. I put pictures in my photobucket album but this damn thing won't let me post the link! Try going to photobucket dot com and searching for darthcaliber (my handle) to find my main album then my sub album cusotm figrues. If that doesn't work I don't know what to tell you.

Second in case I didn't make it clear enough Road Queen's brother is Dragstor. His real name Theydon comes from the UK comics as does my description of his appearance. (thanks to the guys at He-Man dot org for getting me pictures) How he got captured is my own spin on it.

On that note: Road Queen, Inspector Caries, the city of Middlepoint, The Shady Pub, Jasper, Saurian ale, quickmarsh, and the fire planes are all my original creations. She-Ra and all other related characters are creations of Mattel and Filmation.

Finally I know there's a few unanswered questions. I did that on purpose. I have a running plot going though my stories. So to learn the answers be on the lookout for my future stories. For example this prophecy thing will be explained fully in my next She-Ra tale _Heir to Etheria._


End file.
